Is This The End?
by Jessemudflap
Summary: Sequel to But I'm Only Human. Apollo is not dead, and now, it is up to the children of the Titans to bring him down before he destroys everything they hold dear...including the world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Corrie, Logan, and the rest of the kids.

This is the sequel to But I'm Only Human.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Prologue_

Robin and Beast Boy searched for Apollo's body, but they had yet to find it. They had been there for hours, and the only thing they found was the dead body of Cerberus. Cyborg had to stay at home to watch his wife, who was pregnant with their second child.

Starfire adjusted Corrie on her hip. "Have you found anything of importance?"

Robin's grunt was her answer. Corrie tugged on a piece of her mother's hair, begging to be let go. Starfire put her down on chubby legs, and watched her daughter waddle around, heading for Raven, who was trying her best to keep Logan by her side.

Raven held Logan by his blue overalls and rolled her eye at him. "Logan, can't you stay still?" He grinned, flashing his baby teeth. He had just turned three, and already getting into trouble.

Corrie barely made her way to Raven when she plopped down on her butt. Starfire and Raven instantly ran to her, waiting for the cry she was bound to let out. But she merely waved her hands and tried to get up. Raven and Starfire glanced at each other, and watched as Corrie made her way to Logan, falling about every few feet.

Logan was playing with a rock when Corrie made it over to him. She plopped down beside him and snatched the rock away, giggling when Logan made a dash to get it back.

"Div it back!" Logan yelled, reaching for it.

Corrie, who was only two, grinned. "No."

Robin came up behind Star and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They seem to like each other." He watched Corrie throw the rock at Logan's head and grimaced. "Or maybe not."

Logan growled and started to chase after the little girl, who giggled and ran the best she could.

Beast Boy laughed. "I have a feeling they won't be nice to each other when they get older." Raven agreed with a grin.

Suddenly, the air around them turned cold, the wind picking up. Rhea and Starlight appeared with look of worry. "Where are your children?"

Eyes drawn together in confusion, Starfire pointed to the two toddlers. "They are over there. What is the matter?"

Rhea watched the two with a grim face. "Apollo's not dead and he is aching for revenge. But I fear it is not Starfire and Raven he is after, but Corrie and Logan."

Raven glared. "But I killed him. I drove a sword through his cold heart. How can he be alive? It is not possible."

"He sent himself into a coma, Raven, when you thought you killed him. I should have known. I should have known it was too good to be true." Rhea growled out the last part.

Starfire and Raven retrieved the children and sat down on a rock next to each other. "So, he wants them dead?"

"I am afraid so." Starlight stroked Corrie head of black curls. "But, I might be of assistance."

Robin was quick to ask, "What?"

"I-we can train them to be warriors, help them control their powers. I know it is the only way they can defend themselves from Apollo. Who knows what havoc he may reek just to get to them, and when it happens, I want them to be ready."

Beast Boy snatched up Logan and held him close. Corrie reached for Logan innocently and Logan stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same.

Rhea smiled at the two. "I think love is in the air." Robin looked stricken. "No, she's too young. I don't even want to think about that until she's twenty."

Rhea laughed. "You cannot help what is to be, Robin. May I hold her?" Starfire handed her over and then a though hit her. "But, you have no flesh. I don't mean to be ruse, but you're...not of this world." Rhea laughed. "We were blessed with the opportunity to become human until Corrie and Logan are ready to defeat Apollo. Then, we will return to the world of the dead. Now, you see how important it is for your children to defeat Apollo. If they fail," Rhea grinned at the child, but her eyes were troubled, "the world is at stake."

Starfire and Raven were on the brink of tears. Their babies could not have normal lives, but had to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Starlight reached for Logan and plucked him out of his father's arms. She studied Logan. "He does resemble both of you. He has Beast Boy's ears and hair color, Raven's pale skin and violet eyes. He will be a beautiful child when he is older."

Rhea agreed. Since Starlight and Rhea were standing next to each other, Corrie tugged on a piece of Logan's light green hair.

It sent the two spirits into fits of laughter. Their parents would have laughed, but they were too worried about the life of their children.

Rhea held Corrie out and studied her. "I have a feeling that she will be a trouble maker. Her green eye shine with mischief, even at the age of two. She will be strong and have the skill of a warrior, just as her parents do." Rhea held the child close to her, and Corrie sighed, already heading for sleep.

But Logan would not have it. He grabbed a black curl and yanked it hard, but yelped when Corrie turned and bit at his hand. He moved it just in time.

Corrie snuggled back into Rhea and fell asleep.

Starfire smiled and walked to Robin. He instantly pulled her close to him. "How do you know Apollo is still alive?"

"Because, Robin, we were sent back to limbo, and the only way that is possible, is if Apollo is alive. But, as I have said before, we were sent to earth to train the children to be warriors."

Beast Boy sat beside Raven and pulled her onto his lap. "When will they go up against Apollo?"

"At the age of 17, though Corrie will be 16." Starlight said, and smiled when she felt the little boy snuggle into her shoulder, falling asleep.

"When do you start the training?" Raven asked, leaning her head back against Beast Boy's shoulder.

"At the age of 13 and 12. But, we will be with them from now on; until it is time they battle Apollo."

The Titans nodded sadly. "But do not fret just yet, for they can lead normal life's until it is time to train." They nodded again. They all, including Starlight and Rhea, headed back to the Titans Tower.


	2. Chapter One

Ten years later 

"Mom! Make her stop!" Thirteen-year-old Logan raised the game control above his head, out of the grabbing hands of a 12-year-old Corrie. "Logan, give it to me right now!" She dove for it but he pulled it back farther, making Corrie lose her balance and land in his lap. With wide eyes, Logan accidentally lowered the controller and Corrie took her chance. She grabbed it and scrambled up.

Rhea and Starlight went into fits of laughter while their parents rolled their eyes, arms crossed over their chest.

"Coriander! Give it back!" Logan jumped over the couch and chased her. Corrie snickered and ran faster, leaping over furniture and toys. Grayson, Corrie's little brother, clapped his hands. Starfire grinned and Robin laughed.

"Rhea, help me!" Rhea chuckled, enjoying the game as much as the parents. "Sorry, Logan, this is too fun to watch." Logan glared and made a grab for the back of Corrie's shirt. "Damn," he mumbled. Starlight held back a hoot of laughter at the rage on Raven's face.

"Logan." He blinked and watched his mother. Oh, how he hated that look. The look that was so cold and calm and scared people to death. She used it on his father all the time and always got what she wanted.

Corrie unexpectedly stopped and Logan ran into her, knocking them both down.

"What was that for?" He growled, irritated.

Corrie glanced behind her, then at the window, where gray clouds gathered. It had been a sunny day, and then had suddenly changed. The sea crashed against each other in mad waves and the wind screamed against the tower. Logan lifted up and watched her, eyebrows drawn together. "Corrie," he asked softly, "what is it?" Her green eyes were filled with an emotion he had never seen before on her. Fear.

Starlight and Rhea ran towards the kids, but a force drove them back. Grayson screamed, and his mother picked him up and Robin held them close to him and screamed for Corrie to get up and run to them. Cyborg ran in, but was thrown back into the hallway.

The window that the kids had fallen in front of busted open, glass spraying the two. Logan leaned over Corrie without thinking, protecting her from flying glass. He heard his parents screaming in the background, but it was faint, like an echo bouncing off mountains. Then, all was silent except Corrie and his own ragged breathing. He felt her shake and leaned back. He sat back, breathing deeply and noticed the small cuts on his arms that dripped blood, but for some reason, he was more worried about Corrie, and he detested it.

She lifted up, her dark hair covering her face. She sat up on her knees and threw her hair back, looking around. He noticed the long gash across her cheek. He turned her head and studied it and wanted to pull back, but didn't.

Corrie blinked, watching his eyes. "Logan..."

His eyes cut up to her face. "What?" He asked with annoyance, though all he felt was worry that he buried under the irritation.

"Were not in the tower anymore." She glared at his tone of voice, eyes narrowed dangerously. He glanced around. It was true. Wherever they were, it was black. Every thing was black, no furniture, no windows, nothing except Corrie and him. It seemed as if a light was shown on them, and only them. Logan stood up, glaring.

"Whose there? And what do you want. Why are you here?" Someone laughed and Logan turned trying to find it, but to no avail.

"Why, my young man, I want you and Corrie of course."

Corrie stood up next to Logan, as tall as he was, and glared, her eyes glowing a bright green, as well as her hands. Logan blinked. Corrie rarely ever used her powers unless someone was in danger or there was danger.

The person laughed again. "My, my, Coriander, you are your mothers daughter. Same personality, same anger, same beautiful face as your mother." Logan gave a low animal growl. The man laughed at Logan's anger.

"You must be Raven's son. I can tell. You have your father's weakness when it comes to protecting the one you love. He was to pathetic to save anyone but himself." Logan would have lunged at the man, though he had no idea where he was. Corrie held out an arm, blocking Logan. "My father was not weak. And neither am I." The man laughed again. "Is that why you need a mere wench to protect you? Why, she has more muscle and strength that you, though that might be because of her mother."

Corrie's eyes narrowed. "How do you know me or my mother?" Footsteps. And they were getting closer with every breath Logan took. He glanced at Corrie, who had the same expression of anger, though her breathing was deep and shallow, showing her terror.

"Because, my dear," a hand reached out and wrapped around her neck with a bruising force. Where his finger touched the skin, it felt like fire, the heat almost unbearable, and she couldn't breath. Logan watched in horror as the hands squeezed tighter around her neck. He wanted to help, to stop the man, but his young mind froze in fear, cutting off any hope for saving her. _Oh God, I can't save her. Is this man who can't even show his face right? That I am weak?_

"I know everything about you. I've been watching."


	3. Chapter two

Okay, I know that Logan is Beast Boy's last name, and Grayson is Robin's, but I thought it would work better if I did it that way. Logan's last name it not Logan Logan or Grayson Grayson. They just don't have last names. It gives the mystery, if you understand that. I'm just saying that I did it on purpose. And I know Coriander is not the way Starfire's is spelled, but I didn't know how to spell her other name so, I am sorry.

Kern sighed in displeasure as he pored alcohol onto a white cloth and pressed it against the cut above Corrie's eyebrow that was bleeding profusely. Corrie hissed in pain.

Starfire held back tears, and Robin stroked her back soothingly, watching Kern as worked his magic on his daughter. At the moment, she was brooding, her arms folded over her leather jacket.

"Coriander, what happened?" Kern asked as he ran his hand over the wound, his hand glowing a light yellow. Kyle, Cyborg and Caitlin's youngest son, tugged on Corrie's black jeans. She glanced down and for a moment, her hard green eye softened. She ruffled his hair and his grinned.

But her smile fled when the tower door swung open, the laughter of Logan and a girl flowing through the room. He threw Corrie his usual glare, but noticed the bandage above her eye. And her cheek was starting to turn purple from a bruise.

Corrie turned her eyes downcast, watching Kyle and Grayson play together. Kern patted her knee and stood up, his knees cracking.

"I fixed it so it won't leave a scar." Kern said with a hint of disappointment. Rhea, who sat next to Corrie, grabbed her fingerless gloved hand and patted it. "Corrie, you need to be careful." Corrie never glanced up. She stood, never making eye contact with anyone, yet keeping her eyes straight ahead.

The girl who was with Logan grabbed her arm, and Corrie stopped suddenly. The girl threw back her short red hair, and she looked at Corrie as if she were below her. "Your that girl that Thane keeps talking about. You're the one he keeps beating up, aren't you? Thane's my brother, you see, and he talks about you none stop." The girl grinned, her voice pleasant, but the look in her eye said otherwise. "Well, I hope you and Thane fix things up. He seems to have a strong liking for you."

Corrie tilted her head to the side, her eyes dull. Then she brought back her fist and planted it into the girl's eye. Logan caught his date as she fell back, her screams ringing through the tower. Logan glanced at Corrie with hate filled eyes.

Corrie dropped her bruised hand at her side. "Tell Thane that I said hi." And she walked off towards her room. Logan glanced down at the girl, and carted her off to his car to take her home.

Corrie waited patiently. She knew he was coming, and was more than prepared to defend herself. She started to count in her mind the minute she heard the stomps. _Five...four...three...two...one._ And her door slid open and Logan bounded in, his fist clenched.

"How could you do that? I like her and you ruined it by giving her a black eye! Luckily, she still wants to date, but still! God, Corrie! Do you know how many times you've ruined my life? How—"

"How can I ruin your life when I have not talked to you in three years. If you haven't noticed, she is Thane's sister and—"

"What does Thane have to do with this?" She glanced up at him. "You really don't know do you? Or do you just not care?"

"Know about what?" She pushed down the pain that radiated through her heart. "Never mind. It does not matter. And I am sorry I ruined your life by merely existing. I apologize for being born." She smiled at him, but her eyes were mocking him.

"Damn it, Corrie, why do you have to be so damned sarcastic?" Corrie stood up and walked over to the mirror, checking to see how bad her bruises were. She looked like hell. Her long hair had fallen out of her braid when the fight started, and now hung down her back in tangles. Her white shirt was torn and her leather jacket had seen better days. She reached for her foundation and applied it to her cheek, to hide the bruise.

She heard Logan growl. "Damn, why do you keep coming home with bruises? A abusive boyfriend, perhaps?"

"If you knew anything about me, you'd know that I never had had one, so therefore that rules out the whole abusive boyfriend thing. I have no friend except Dru, and never talk to people therefore I cannot make enemies. Though that happens to be the case." She blinked, her words confusing her. "Wait, that came out wrong." She looked deep in concentration and Logan almost wanted to smile.

"Corrie, you turn 16 in two days—"

"Wow, you remembered." Her watched her and found that she was actually serious.

"I always remember you birthday."

"You forgot my 14 and 15, Logan. Raven bought me a present and said it was from you, but I knew that you forgot, because she can't write like you. She said the card was from you, but it wasn't."

Waving away the guilt, Logan said, "As I was saying, you turn 16 in two days and that is when Apollo is supposed to strike. How can you forget—"

"I didn't—"

"And would you quite interrupting me for God's sake?" He stomped a foot in frustration and Corrie had to smile, but it was sad. "You've changed since your were thirteen." She turned back to her mirror and rubbed the foundation in. "A lot of things have change since you were thirteen." She glanced down, screwing the cap back on the make up.

"It's weird. I used to know everything about you, your likes, your dislikes, but now, I know nothing. But, the same goes for you. You know nothing about me and I don't think you ever did." She started to arrange things on her dresser.

"Maybe...if and when we defeat Apollo...I can live with Dru and get out of your way. I mean with me gone you'll never have to worry about brining someone home or me lashing out at them. You can live however you want. Dru had asked me many of times to live with her and I have always turned them down. Now...now I think I will."

Logan was speechless. "Why would you want to live with her?"

Corrie rolled her eyes. "Either you are truly dumb, or you're just scraping the edges, so not to cut to the real truth." Without her knowing it, Logan had stepped up behind her and laid his hand over hers, which seemed to be obsessed with rearranging things.

"Corrie..."

"What?"

"What really happened?"

Her eyes fluttered up to meet his in the mirror. "What do you mean?" He was trying to control his temper. "You know what I mean." His voice softened as her ran a clawed finger over her bruised cheek.

She turned her face away and busied herself with rearranging her lotions. With a low growl, Logan grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so she faced him. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and leaned in so she was looking straight at him. The closeness had her letting out a breath. He was close...too close.

"Corrie, answer me." She blinked and had to look away. Close, too close, was all that formed in her mind. "Uh, what did you ask again?" He let out an aggravated breath, pulling back and ran a hand through his hair.

When he stepped back, she pushed him, making him stumble and practically ran out of her room. She left him standing there, blinking rapidly in confusion. He let out a huff of breath and rubbed his sore chest were she had pushed him. And that's when he saw it. A little black book with a very masterfully drawn skeleton head was lying on top of her dresser, hidden by bottles of lotion and body spray. He stepped forward, then took two steps back.

_Wait! No! Bad me! I can't take that...it's Corrie's...but...but it looks so...so tempting. _And his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. He reached out to take it, but his hand stopped.

"I can't do this." He swatted his hand so the little book fell. He was about to say something when he noticed the book was still closed. He glared and kicked it with his foot so it opened and then grinned. He held a hand up to his mouth, like he found something of interest. Then, just for the hell of it, he struck a superman pose. "I will help the innocent Corrie by picking up her diary. I shall now fetch it." He picked it up, his eyes glowing with mischief. He stuffed it under his shirt and creped out of her room.

Starfire sighed, snuggling back against her husband's chest. "Robin, I fear Corrie is turning dark, more than Raven." Robin kissed her shoulder. "Starfire, don't worry. She might just be going through a phase."

Starfire turned to face him, watching his eyes that were voided of the mask. She had been the only one to see the true color if his eyes. Blue.

"Robin, I am not worried about her personality or the way she dresses, but about Apollo, and all the fights she seems to be involved in. I'm just afraid that one day...she won't just come home with a busted lip or a black eye...but something far worse. What if she is killed or raped or—"

Robin kissed her slowly, cutting off what she was about to say. Truthfully, he did not want to think along those lines. Corrie was able to protect herself, and she would never allow anyone to touch her...but wait. If she couldn't prevent all the fights, then she might not be able to stop a horny male. Robin sat up fast, staring off into space.

"Maybe...we should have Logan follow her..." Starfire sat up, clutching the white sheet to her bare chest. "Yes. Maybe we should." They jumped out of bed and threw on their clothes, and ran out the door, heading for Logan's room.

Logan sat down on his bed, the black book tossed carelessly in top. He laughed evilly, reaching for the book when someone knocked on his door. He mumbled a few curses, searching frantically for a place to hide in!" Just as the door opened, he shoved it under his pillow fast. Robin and Star walked in, hand in hand, and looked a tad but uncomfortable.

Robin was the first to speak. "Logan...we've been thinking about all these fights that Coriander has become involved in and..." He seemed to be searching for the right words.

Starfire sighed. "Logan, we are afraid that she will be raped or killed and we were wondering if maybe...you can protect her...stay around her."

Logan's eyebrow drew together, the diary long forgotten. "Why would you think she would be raped?"

"We know she can protect herself...but it seems as if she cannot stop everything. She comes home with busted lips and bruised skin and we fear that she might not be able to stop an attack on her if she cannot even stop a few cuts and bruises." Starfire was about to break down. Robin pulled her close to him; his head resting on hers and his eyes were dull, as if he were not there, but in his own imagination.

Logan thought about it, but not for long. For the first time in a while, he started to think about Corrie. Her parents were right. She was coming home with bruises and cut constantly, and what if the goons who beat her hurt her and take advantage of her while passed out? He had no idea if that had already happened and did not want to think about it.

"Okay, I will." Starfire and Robin's eyes were thanking him.

"I know it might interfere with your dates, but—"

"I don't care. As long as I protect Corrie, it doesn't matter." Starfire and Robin smiled, then walked out of the room. Robin turned in the doorway. "Thank you, Logan. You don't know what this means to us." And the door slid shut behind them. Logan started at the vacant room, his mind troubled.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own the real Teen Titans, only everyone else...yeah, I think I said that right.Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have had tons of homework and a lot of other things. But, this is the longest chaoter

Corrie slouched down in her seat, her eyes fluttering shut as her history teacher prattled on. Mrs. Forelock was old and wrinkly, and had the eyes of bat. She had no idea that half of her class was missing, or that the other half were on their way to sleep. She just kept talking about Napoleon and the battle at Waterloo, her old voice cracking as she went on.

Corrie groaned and leaned forward, her head resting on her hand that were laying flat across the desk. She was almost asleep when her neck started to hurt, so she sat up. Rolling her eyes at the old bat writing on the chalkboard, she reached inside her backpack and randomly grabbed a notebook. She flipped it open and when the first blank page came into view, she stopped and grabbed a pencil. She started to doodle anything. As minutes dragged on, her pencil flew over the paper, her eyes concentrating. She jumped when the principle, a fat, bald man in a red tie, knocked on the door. She blinked, then glanced down at what she had drawn. She muttered a cure and glared at the paper.

She had done a portrait of Logan. She always seemed to either be thinking, or drawing him, and he never seemed to get out of her mind. She had no idea the principle had walked up until he slammed down a fist, making her jump and the class chuckled, well, at least the ones who had bothered to show up to history.

"Miss Coriander, I need you down in my office." Mr. Scolden glared behind small wire-rimed glasses.

Corrie blinked. "But, I did nothing wrong this time." He walked away, obviously expecting her to follow. She sighed heavily and stuffed her spiral into her backpack. Standing up, she threw her bag over her shoulders and trailed behind Mr.Scolden. She was aware of all they eyes following her. Some were looking at her with disgust, some with amusement and respect, some with desire.

When she made it outside to the hallway, she spotted Logan and some of his friends, who were either skipping, or were working for the office. And since they took of running, she assumed that they had been skipping.

"I would have thought, that since your parents are the Titan's, they would have raised you two better. Obviously, their parenting skills are only as good as their fighting skills. Such a pity."

Corrie stopped in the middle of the hallway, her head tilted to the side. "Do not speak of my parents in such a manner."

The principle whirled around. "Excuse me?"

"I said, do not speak ill of my parents or Logan's for that matter. They saved the city you live in more times that you can count in your puny brain. Without our parents, you would not be here right now. This town would be in ruins of it weren't for them, and just because I turned out wrong, doesn't mean that it is their fault. They have too much to worry about right now. So, I suggest that if you want someone to blame, blame me, because my parents did raise me right, I just turned in the wrong direction." Her eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits.

Mr. Scolden's face was beat red with fury. "How dare you speak to me like that, young lady! I should—"

"And how dare you speak like that about my parents. If you can talk down to my parents, then I can talk down to you, sir." The principle opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He loosed is tie and headed for his office, mumbling, "Come with me."

She rolled her shoulders, glaring at the back of the principle's shiny head, and slowly followed, taking her sweet time. Logan and his two friends, Adam and Devin, watched in amusement as the teacher glanced behind him and barked out Corrie's name. She gave him an innocent grin and walked in behind him.

Logan smiled, studying her. Even in the school uniform, she looked gorgeous. The short black skirt that was just above the bottom of her thighs showed off her long legs, the blouse, white, which was supposed to be tucked in, left out and unbuttoned at he bottom, hugged her curves and usually made mouths' water. Her maroon tie was done, though loosely, and her hair was in a ponytail at the back of her head that swung with every move she made, caressing her back and hips. Her shoes were regular loafers with white socks pulled up to the knees, but she still looked beautiful, corny loafers or not.

Logan and his friends listened intently at the raised voices that belonged to the principle and Corrie. It didn't sound too nice, either. Adam gave a shudder. "I feel so sorry for her. By the way, aren't you supposed to watch her or protect her or whatever?"

With a heavy sigh, Logan stuffed his hands into his black pants. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, leaving his tan neck and some of his chest bare, the tie undone and hanging loosely around his collar. "Yeah. But the thing is...I want to protect her. Her parent made me think about it, truly. I mean what if they are right and one of these days she's raped or worse? I don't think I could handle that."

Adam grinned. He had shoulder length blonde hair that he always tied back and had the body of a wrestler. And, along with Logan, was a ladies man, though at the moment, he was dating Corrie's best friend, Dru. Speaking of which, Dru came running down the hall and slid toward them. The bell had just rung and people flocked out of classrooms. She stopped in front if Logan, and adjusted her skirt. She glanced up at Logan with dark brown eyes filled with mischief that was always present. "Have you seen Corrie?"

As if on cue, Corrie stormed out of the principle's office, a tall guy trailing behind her, and his eyes were not exactly on her back. Logan gave off a low growl, his eyes twitching.

Corrie whirled around on him, her skirt and hair flying. "Look, buddy. You might be new here, but no one, and I mean _no on_e, looks at me like that. Got it?"

The guy grinned, his eyes roaming over her body. She felt the urge to gag. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, sweetheart." She growled, her fist clenching at her side.

"What did you say your name was?" She tried to make small talk, but she was getting more pissed as he stared at her with eyes that were so brown, they were almost...red. It seemed as if his eyes were a dark red that passed as brown. His skin was pale, his teeth white, and his hair long and so blonde it was white. He was handsome, strikingly so, but for some reason, other than the way he looked at her, made her skin crawl.

"Aries. It's Aries Moore. My mother had no idea what to name me, and since I was born in April, she just chose to name me Aries. She was still a little loopy from the medicine." Aries smiled, holding out his hand. She glanced at it, as if it were not safe to touch, and hesitantly shook it. His grip was firm, cold, and soft, the hands of a prep who had never worked a day in his life.

"I'm Coriander, but most call me Corrie." She gave a polite smile.

Aries grinned, saying her name as if trying out on his tongue. "Corrie. It suits you. Unique. Attractive. Strong." He raised her hand that he had been holding and lifted it to his lips, nipping the skin. She jerked back her hand, watching him out of narrowed eyes.

He laughed, deep and strong, that had girls turning their heads to see what the beautiful sound was. Corrie watched him, her head tilted to the side, and blinked. "Do you want a tour or are you going to stand there and stare at me like I am up for bid at a dating service?"

Aries chuckled. "I would love a tour." She nodded slowly and started to walk through the crowed of teens waiting for the end of the day. Logan growled, gripping Aries's arm hard, though it look friendly.

Logan plastered a fake smile on his lips. "Stay away from her, buddy."

Aries grinned, jerking his arm out of Logan's grip. "Or what? She's not yours; therefore, she is up for the taking. And I will have her, willing or not." Aries walked off, leaving Logan staring at his retreating back with resentment. He already hated him. And no matter what, he would protect Corrie with everything he had. This creep might just try to take her...in more ways then one.

She loved athletics. It gave her a chance to work out, to run, to vent anger, and volleyball was one way to do it. She leaned back against the wooden bleachers, her arms resting on the bleacher behind her, her legs sprawled out. Dru was in a similar position. Corrie yawned, her eyes watching the boys' workout on the weight room above the bleachers. Their grunts rang out, the sound of metal on metal comforting her, for she was familiar with the sound. And, also, Logan was up there. Along with Aries, who was watching her intently.

The girls' coach came out, clapping her hands, yelling out that they were about to start a game of volleyball. The guys' all stopped working out and leaned against the rail, watching as the game was started. Corrie walked down the bleachers, jumping down, and took her place, which was on the front row. She rolled her shoulder, and threw her ponytail behind her back with a flip of her head. She crouched down, knees bent, hands clasped, and rocked back and forth, as most of the girls on the front row were doing. As of luck would have it, her worst girl enemy, Thane's sister and Logan's girlfriend, was the opposing team. Most knew that they would have to sit back as the two girls pounded the ball, but stayed ready, just in case.

Corrie smiled at Theresa, her eyes alight with amusement. "Hey Theresa, that black eye looks good on you. Should have given you a matching eye, though. It would look better." Most of the girls chuckled.

Coach Miller sighed, throwing the ball to one of the girls. "Alright, alright, let's just get the game started." The girl on the opposing team served the ball, sending it over the net and was heading for the floor. Corrie dove, hit the ball with her forearms, and sent it back over the net. Theresa hit it, aiming for Corrie, but she just moved and hit the ball, her body turned sideways. It went on between the two for what seemed like hours, though some of the girls hit it also, and by the time ten minutes passed, sweat poured down all the girls' faces, their breathing labored.

Corrie tugged on her white jersey with maroon letter, airing it out. Unfortunately, it gave some of the guys a look at her sports bra, though she could care less. She bent at the waist, placing her arms in her short maroon shorts, which were numbered 11, as was her jersey.

It was 11 to 10, Corrie's team in the lead, and the guys were enjoying the game way too much. Some cheered for Theresa, but most cheered for Corrie. Logan called out, "Go Corrie!" and she smiled up at him, her teeth flashing white.

The coach threw the ball again, and it was Dru who served. She grunted when she hit the ball. Theresa hit it, almost touching the rim of the net, and Corrie literally dove, landing on her stomach just to hit it over to net before it hit the ground. She pushed herself up quickly, and was ready in an instant. The ball came flying over, and in the last minute, Corrie jumped up on the toes of her white Nikes and spiked the ball. It hit the floor on Theresa team, and she growled. Corrie grinned, taking immense pleasure in the win. The guys' cheered at the win, clapping and hooting. Logan grinned down at Corrie, and an unknown heat filled her.

The coach blew the whistle, which meant it was time to take a shower, and the girls trotted off to the locker room. Corrie gave one last look at Logan, then ran to catch up with the rest of her team.

Adam patted Logan on the back hard, grinning. "Looks like someone is in love with you." And Adam walked back to the weights.

Corrie washed the shampoo and soap off, then reached for a towel, rolling her eyes at the conversations. It was the girls on her team, and they were talking about how the guys paid attention to them, not the other team. And when she stepped out, many congratulated her on her game, some saying that they would love to play on her team again. She smiled, her day not seeming as crappy as it had before before.

She walked to her locker, twisted the lock, and started to change into her uniform. Once dressed, she brushed her hair, twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck, and applied more eyeliner and lips gloss.

Theresa walked up behind her, her reflection in the mirror Corrie was looking in. She was smirking, but her eyes held pure hate. "You might have won a stupid volleyball game, but you forget." Theresa leaned closer, her perfume almost chokingly strong. "I have the true prize. Logan." She walked away, her groupies following, coping her every move.

Corrie laughed and rolled her eyes, but she felt the instant pang of jealously. Oh, Theresa had somehow found out about her love for Logan, and she made sure that whenever Corrie was around, Theresa would hug him, kiss him, whisper things in his ear about the things to come. And she knew it made Corrie's blood boil.

Drucilla patted Corrie on the shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She obviously doesn't see the way Logan looks at you." Dru grinned, tucking her chin length black hair with bright red tips behind her ears. "Anyways, I'm sure he thinks of you when he f—"Dru laughed when Corrie swatted at Dru with her hand.

"Shut up, Dru. You know he doesn't think of me like that."

Dru rolled her eyes, hoisting herself up onto the counter. "Umm hmm. Sure, honey, whatever floats your boat." She placed a hand over her chest. "I know these things, you see. I know all the looks that run through a guys eyes and his body language."

Corrie grinned, rubbing lip balm over her mouth. "Yeah, I'm sure. You've had enough to know." Dru blinked, then realized what her friend was saying. "Hey, that is so not true. I only had a couple before I met Adam, so ha."

Corrie laughed, shoving her make up into her black backpack and slung it over her shoulder just as the bell rung. Dru grabbed her bag, and followed Corrie out, her mouth moving non-stop.

"So, what about that guy you had to show around this dumb school, with their stupid uniforms, brainless preps and rotten teachers?" Dru asked, adjusting her tie.

"His mane is Aries. He's is a complete jerk and pervert, and seems to think he is God."

"Talking about Logan, again, my dear ladies?" Adam asked, sneaking up behind his girl and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Dru laughed when he bit the side of her neck.

Logan adjusted his backpack, glaring at his friend. "Ha ha ha. Very funny, wise guy. Anyways, I don't think I'm God." Corrie rolled her eyes, walking along beside him, then realized he was actually near her.

"Wait, hold it, stop." Logan stopped, turning his head so he could watch her.

"What? What is it?" Logan asked.

"Why are you talking to me? Before, you could care less if I was ever breathing, and now, you talking to me like we used to before you experienced what sex really was." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you up to, Logan? Did my parents put you up to this? Or have you lost your popularity? It has to be one of the two I mentioned." She put her hands on her slim hips, glaring at him. If looks could burn, he would be nothing but ashes right now.

He held up his hands, as if surrendering. "No, no, no, it's nothing like that. I just...okay, well, maybe your parents wanted me to watch over you so no one would touch you." She glared, her eyes burning.

"I don't need you help. I will never need your help, not in defeating Apollo, not ever. I can take care of myself. I always have." She started to walk away, but Logan grabbed her elbow and pulled her against him. Her eyes went wide as her body collided with his. She started at his chest, her breathing heavy. _Don't make it a big deal, Coriander. He probably feels nothing. Just act like it doesn't matter. _She put the emotionless shield over her eyes, and looked up at him with blank eyes.

"As I said before, I don't need you to take care of me."

Logan sighed, his hands dropping from her arms to lie on her waist. He didn't mean it, seriously, it just happened, and he still didn't realize it.

"Corrie, I'm just really worried about you. Even if your parents had not asked me to watch you, I would have done it nonetheless. I care about you, Corrie, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Ignore her beating heart, which she was afraid that he heard she rolled her eyes. "If you cared so much about me being hurt, why didn't you stop it when I was fourteen? Why wait one day before I turn sixteen? Why now?"

He chewed the inside of his lip, a habit he had yet to break when he was concentrating. "Corrie, I was young and stupid—"

"You still are," she mumbled.

He ignored her comment, continuing what he was saying. "And I never though right. I just thought with...something else. Anyways, the first time I saw you come home beaten and bloodied, I wanted to pound whoever did it to you. I still want to, to this day. Speaking of which, who is the one touching you?"

She bit her lip. "You don't want to know."

"Oh, but Corrie, I do."

She searched for an excuse to get out of the situation, and grinned when the bell rung. "Oops, the bell, better get to class." He held tighter onto her waist and took her to the trusty janitor's closet. She was not going to weasel her way out of this, oh no. He was going to find out exactly what happened and who jumped her almost every week.

He shoved her in lightly, shut the door behind them, and switched on the light. They were close, their hips practically touching, but usually, the closeness never bothered him before. And it still didn't.

"Logan..." He glanced down at her, his hands braced beside her head, leaning, and palms down, on the wall. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why did you shove me into a janitor's closet?" She swallowed.

"Because, you were complaining about class, so I fixed it. No one will know we were in here, so there is nothing to worry about."

"It isn't class that worries me," she mumbled under her breath to where he could not hear.

"Anyways, as I asked before, who jumps you all the time?"

She made a move for the door, but he grabbed her hand. Bad move. He lost his balance, she tripped over his feet, and they both fell, rather awkwardly, in the small room. Logan knocked down cleaning supplies, which fell on their head. She was sprawled across his lap, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Logan grunted, then glanced down, grinning. "Comfy?"

She turned her head, glaring. Since she was lying on her stomach, he patted her butt, knowing she couldn't lash out. "Well, that was...entertaining." Logan said his deep voice filled with amusement.

She blushed a deeper shade of red. His hand was still resting on her backside.

"Logan, move your hand." He glanced down. "No. I think this is rather comfortable. And how did you land like that? It should be impossible. Shouldn't it?"

"I guess not, _since it was how I landed_!" She hissed it out.

He laughed. "No need to get testy, now. Anyways, answer the question. Who beats you?"

She glared, tossing her hair back, which had fallen out if the bun. "I will never tell you."

Logan sighed. "Well, okay, if you say so." He slipped his hand down and she instantly said, "Okay, okay, fine." He grinned, but never moved his hand.

"It's your...girlfriends brother, Thane. Sometimes Theresa is there and watches, but most of the time, I kick Thane's butt, hers sometimes too. It's kinda fun, actually. Relives stress."

Logan blinked. "Theresa's brother? He does it too you? And Theresa sometimes helps? Why? Why would they do that?" Corrie sighed, actually comfortable, lying like this. And the warmth on her butt helped, though she was still embarrassed.

"Because...he...they hate me. I never knew of them until Thane threw me into an alley and started to hit me. Actually, come to think of it...right after that attack, you started to go out with Theresa."

He groaned. "So you're saying that Theresa only went out with me to get to you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was just pointing it out, that's all." 

Betrayal burned in his gut, anger at the two bubbling over the rim. "When does Thane's usually attack you? Has he ever tried anything else that hitting you?"

"Only once, but Dru was there, and she hit him over the head before he could actually...well, you know. She hit him with a pipe, which seems to be his favorite weapon, and he had dropped it, so, she picked it up, hit him over the head, and we ran. That was when I was 14. Anyhow, he usually attacks whenever he feels the need to harass me, I guess. He doesn't keep a schedule. At least I don't think he does."

Rage blinded him for a mere second. The thought of that big brute hands on her, somewhere they shouldn't be, made him sick to his stomach, Only he could touch her like th—wait! What was he saying? He didn't like her that way! I mean she was like a ...no, that's not true. She was never like a sister to him. More like a close friend who was always there. Maybe there was more than just...no, no, he couldn't think like that. This was Corrie he was talking about. The skinny little brat who grew up into a tall, muscled woman, who had always used to stalk him.

He glanced down at her, his heating beating faster. _Okay...maybe I do have some sort of feelings for her. I have never felt like this before. Like I want to be perfect, to be there for her, to taste her, just to hold her. It's never been like that before, never. Until now, that is._ She sighed, sat up, then realized she had nowhere to go, or sit or anything.

His long legs were sprawled out, taking up all the small space. And she knew it would be uncomfortable to have him pull his knees to his chest, but sitting on her heels was staring to be a major pain.

Logan realized her dilemma and decided to handle things his own way. He grabbed her hips and sat her in his lap. She squealed, which had him laughing. He had never heard he shriek before, never heard her scream, and the sound was so foreign to him he had to laugh.

She swallowed, nervous now. "But, why are you hanging around me now?"

He sighed, leaning his chin against her shoulder, his breath hot on her neck. "I...guess I missed being around you. When I hung out with all those dipsticks, it didn't feel right. I felt like I was missing something. And I guess it was you that I was missing."

She chuckled. "It sounds like you admitting your love for someone. The whole 'I can never live with out you' kind of thing."

He gave a small smile. _Is that what I'm going? Changing the words, hiding my love for her? But, I can't love. I don't know how to love. I never have loved any girl like that. Never. _

Corrie arched her back, stretching. Her heard her back pop and grimaced. "That sounds nasty."

"What?" She yawed, rolling her neck to it popped.

"Ugh, that. Popping bones. It sounds... really grotesque."

Corrie laughed. "Since when do you use words like 'grotesque'? And anyways, bone popping feels good."

"It's is still nasty. And I use words like grotesque all the time." She glanced behind her, an eyebrow raised. "Umm hmm. Sure. Whatever you say."

He glared at her. She grinned, winking at him. "So, now that you know what goes on when school is out, may I please go?"

He seemed to think about it. "Come on, Cor, this is the first time I have talked to you in a while. Why do you want to leave? Am I really that bad? Come on and stay here. We only have two periods left after this one, and the principle will never find us here. I really enjoy talking to you, Coriander. I miss it, more than I ever thought possible."

She flushed a deep shade of red. "I...uh...I...guess it won't hurt anything."

Logan grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And what's with all the touchy felling stuff?" She asked, cursing the redness in her cheeks.

Logan gave a low chuckle. "I just love the way you feel, that's all."

She blushed again, her heart beating fast. "Oh, okay. That settles things."

For two hours, the two talked, laughed, and blushed at embarrassing moments. They learned things about each other they had never known before, some shocking, some funny. They shared their fears, their likes, and dislikes, yet stayed away from love. Logan figured that Corrie had never really loved anyone, or just had no trust for men. That was good, though, for the though of Corrie loving another, other than him, sent a sharp pain through his chest. For some reason, he wanted Corrie to love him...like he loved her. The truth had hit him like a tidal wave, drowning his doubts. He loved her. He always had, but had pushed her out of the way, because he was afraid, afraid that she might not love him back. But he had other things to worry about. He had Apollo, Thane, and now Aries. He would protect Coriander, even if it meant risking his own life.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:I own everyone except the real Teen Titans.

This, is by far, the longest chapter I have ever written. It is like, 6200 words, and 14 pages. Whoa, this is a lot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corrie laughed, shoving Logan with her shoulder playfully. They had stayed inside the janitors closet until the last bell, then had decided to walk home, even though the rain pored down on them like a waterfall. It blinded, it soaked, but both were ignored by the two teens who were confused with the emotions they were feeling, they were scared, nervous, but in love, though they would never admit it. They walked hand in hand, though they made the excuse that they didn't want the other to fall because of the wet sidewalk.

Logan laughed at something Corrie said about their past, which had to do with something stupid Logan had done when he was small. Corrie grinned as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. It felt good, talking to him like this. This was what she had wished for. Pushing back his wet hair, Logan looked around. Instantly, he was knocked to the ground hard, his jaw pounding and blood filling his mouth. He spit out the blood, then glanced up with a glare. It was Aries and Thane. Thane held Corrie's waist, pinning her arms at her side with a sick gleam in his eye.

Aries laughed down at Logan, arms crossed over his chest. "Told you I would have her." He walked toward Corrie, who was fighting against Thane with every ounce of strength she had. She kicked behind her, hitting her target, and Thane grunted, dropping to his knees and letting Corrie go. She landed on her feet gracefully, but was shoved against the wall hard. Aries grinned down at her. He had her arms pinned above her head, and he had a leg thrust between hers, so she could not fight against him. For a brief second, fear flashed in her green eyes. She had no way to fight back, to defend herself. Was this why her parents wanted Logan to protect her? For the first time, she wished someone would save her. She couldn't do this by herself, not without consequences.

Logan flipped himself back to his feet by pushing himself up with his hands, and landing at a crouch. His violet eyes flashed with anger, clouding his judgment. Animal traits took over his human side, and when he attacked Aries, he meant to kill. But Aries had been prepared. With a snap of his fingers, Thane was up again, as if he was controlled, and was lifting Logan off the ground, the pressure he was putting on Logan's chest almost crushing the bones.

He heard a ripping sound and caught sight of Corrie's torn blouse and Aries kissing her with such a force it had to be bruising her. And he fought against Thane so hard and so fast that the slow bully never saw it coming. For the second time that day, the brute hit his knees.

Logan rammed himself against Aries side so that they both hit the ground. Corrie clutched her torn blouse closer to her, and hit her knees, shock taking over. She had almost...he had almost...oh God. She couldn't think. She knew her lips were bruised and bloody, but she didn't care. Couldn't care.

Logan pounded his fist into Aries's face, and he couldn't stop. His knuckles were torn and bloody, but when he thought about what could have happened to Corrie, he couldn't stop. Thane came up, grabbing Logan's collar and lifting him of the ground. With a flick of his thick wrist, Thane sent Logan flying into the wall with such a force that bricks were cracked. His head was swimming and he was seeing two of everything. When Aries came up to him, bloodied, he couldn't tell which one was the real one. Aries wiped the blood from his nose, kicking Logan's ribs. Stars, at least he though they were stars, exploded like fire crackers in his head. The last thing he saw was Corrie, behind Aries, hit him over the head with something, something that could do serious damage. Then darkness filled his world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was Corrie, leaning over him, her eyes worried. They were still in the alley, and Aries was still lying there, knocked out, and Thane was standing there, his dark eyes filled with hate, standing over him. And those eyes were aimed at Corrie. But, instead of attacking, he picked Aries up like a baby, and left, but Logan knew it wouldn't be the last time they saw them, or the last time they tried to...he couldn't think of it.

Corrie pushed hair out of his eyes and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Logan grunted. "Like I was slammed against the wall then kicked really hard." She smiled.

"But it helps, seeing your bra." She glanced down, blushed, and hit him over the head lightly, grabbing her torn shirt with one hand. Even the small hit hurt him. He groaned, and she actually felt guilty. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I...I can't think you enough for...for saving me. If you had not have come with me...who knows what would have happened... but thank you." Tears filled her eyes and she pressed his hand to her cheek. "I...I can't thank you enough." He tried to sit up, to comfort her, but his head was still swimming.

"Could you help me up, please?" She nodded, and had trouble lifting him up, but managed nonetheless. When he was sitting up, her grabbed her and just hugged her, and he felt her press her face into his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her knew she was holding back tears. He stroked her back and neck, playing with her hair that was now loose and hanging down her back. "It's okay, Corrie. You need to cry." And she did. She sobbed hard, her shoulders shaking from the action. And it wasn't all about the near rape, but of other things she had held back for years because she though tears useless. But, she couldn't hold this back, not now, now that she was in his arms. Like this, she felt like she was vulnerable, like he saw the real Corrie, the girl who was scared to death when attacked, who was afraid to be alone, afraid to be detested and judged.

She cried until her throat was parched, and her chest hurt. She hiccupped, and he gave a small laugh, his grip tightening.

She pulled back, her eyes red, but to him, she was still beautiful. He gave her a small smile, then ran a finger over her bruised bottom lip. His gave traveled down to where his fingers rested, then back to her face. She sniffed, her lips parted, and then she leaned in just as he did.

She sighed when their lips met, and her arms tightened around his neck. The minute their lips touched, it felt like a bolt of electricity ran through them, and their kiss deepened. He pulled her into her lap, his arms loosely around her waist.

They stayed like that for a while, and when they pulled back, their breathing ragged and deep, they blushed. Logan stood up with her, and when her feet touched the ground, he still never pulled back.

He stuttered. "I...I, uh, guess, we, uh, be—better head back home."

She laughed, deep sounding, and winked at him. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you are nervous." She wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him steady, since his head was still getting over the hard hit he sustained, and also, he was still a little lightheaded.

The rain still poured, mixing blood with water, and was now pounding down on them hard, harder than it had before they were attacked. It took twenty minutes to reach the tower. When they stepped in, Corrie's shirt torn and her lips bruised, and Logan stumbling and blood dripping down his temple, their parents were up in an instant, cooing over wounds and crying in anger.

Coriander promised that she wasn't hurt, but it was Logan that needed help. As Kern worked his magic on Logan, his eyes traveled over Corrie. She was pale, too pale, and her eyes looked bigger than they usually were. She excused herself from the room, gripping her blouse, her head bowed, her steps fast.

When she was gone, Kern said, his eyes never leaving his work, "She is scared. More so than she has ever been. It has never been that close before, and now she fears that she will not be able to protect herself. Someone needs to reminder her of her strength, of the power she holds. And I think that someone should be you, Logan. She trusts you more than anyone, but I would wait until the time is right. She will be in the weight room when you need to speak with her."

Logan watched the old man, who had become like a second father, and nodded. Beast Boy patted his son's shoulder. "You need to rest for a while, Logan." Logan again nodded, standing up on shaky legs. His father helped him to his room and sat him down on the bed. With one last look, his father left.

Logan plopped down on the pillow, then sat back up, rubbing his already sore head. Something was under his pillow. Then he remembered what it was. He snuck his hand under it, pulling out the diary. And he slowly opened the first page and read:

_To me, diaries are meaningless. But I have no other way to express what I feel, so I will lower myself down and write in this thing._

_Where to begin? For years, I have watched women fawn over Logan, love him, and when jealousy would take root, I would be confused. But, not long ago, I realized why it would hurt so much when he talked about me behind my back, when he would ignore me and call me annoying and a waste of his time. It was because...because I loved him, still love him, to this day. It used to be that I never really believed in love. I used to think it was an emotion people made up for Valentine's Day to sell candy and flowers. But then I see my parents and Logan's parents. They are so in love with each other that they don't even have to say it in words. They can just tell. And that is what I want. But I can never get it from Logan. He is not the type to say sweet words, or to give romantic gifts. I know it's not like me, but...that's what I want. I want someone who will tell me they love me, someone who will never look at another girl, someone who wants to spend the rest of their life with me. Everything that Logan can't do. He would never want to spend his life with me. He can't even spend one night with me, much less the rest of his life. And anyways, I have a feeling, that when we do fight Apollo...I don't think I'll make it. I mean my mom almost did not make it, and she is much stronger than me. Raven also. She was almost killed, so what does that mean for me? I can't even prevent a fist, much less a demon. I can't count all the times I was attacked and beaten. I tell people that I fight back, but...the truth is...I never get a chance to fight back. And I was almost raped, but, thankfully, Dru was there and protected me. But still, I can still feel Thane's hands on me, ripping at my clothes and trying to pull my skirt down. I...I don't think I will ever let anyone touch me again. Not like that. I have never told anyone about that, not even Rhea or Starlight, but I have a weird feeling that they know. The same goes for Kern. I tried to tell Logan once, but he just told me he didn't care, that if I could get hit, then I could stop it. So, I quit talking to him, and he didn't seem to mind._

_Kern came to me the other day and told me that I needed to protect myself, that I needed to know how to fight. So, today, which is also my 15th birthday, he will teach me to fight, hand to hand. I know how to fight with guns, and other weapons, but I don't know how to do anything else, like hit. So, he will teach me. He says it will also come in handy when I go up against Apollo. I have nothing to worry about when it comes to Logan. He knows how to do almost everything. Damn, when I read this over, it seems like I'm feeling sorry for myself. But, truly, I'm not. I know things happen for a reason, and maybe when these guys beat me, or try to rape me, I deserve it. People at my school hate me, for who I am, for what I wear, which confuses me, considering we wear school uniforms. And this one girl, Theresa, she is the worst. She is so much viler and more sinister than Thane, for she uses Logan against me. She hits me emotionally, and I can't defend my heart like I can my body, so it hurts worse. I have no idea how she found out about my love for Logan, but she did. Maybe she can just tell, or, I don't know, but it still hurts. She tells me about when she sleeps with him and how it feels, which is totally supposed to be private, but she had no pride, so, she tells me everything he does. Yuck, gross, totally unnecessary especially since she always goes into detail about it. But, she uses it against me nonetheless. Ooh, one of these days, I'm going to give her a black eye. So now you know what I go through. Well, actually, this is just a minor part of my life. I could go for days telling you about everything, but this sort of sums it up. It's getting late and I have a horrendous day ahead of me tomorrow. School. _

There was more, but Logan was too shocked to read the rest. She was in love with him? It hurt when he ignored her? She was in love with him? And the fact that Theresa told Corrie everything they did together made his blood boil. That was so..._wrong._ He flipped through a couple more pages, and stopped when he came to her drawings. He held the book close to his face, then held it back out. He blinked a couple of times, then just stared. He never knew she could draw so well. The people she drew, it seemed as if she captured the emotion in each portrait. He flipped through some more, when he saw a wonderful drawing of him and...Theresa kissing. She had drawn horns on Theresa, and she was looking over his shoulder, staring out of the page with victory, as if she had won. Her eyes were red, her short hair spiked, and her clothes skimpy, like the way she dressed out of school. The next one was of him, looking at Theresa as if she was God's gift. And the look that Corrie had drawn was one that he often saw on Theresa...when she was looking at Corrie. Pure hate, victory, and dominance. It portrayed what Corrie though Theresa really was. A she-devil in disguise. She had drawn her as a monster, as a witch, and what Corrie saw when she obviously saw Logan and Theresa together. There was more, but Logan threw down the book, jumped up, since the dizziness had long passed, and made his way to the weight room where Corrie was bound to be.

She was doing a roundhouse kick to the punching bag when she caught Logan watching her, leaning against the wall beside the door. She blinked, dropping her hands, which had been fisted, to her side. She blushed when he never took his eyes from her, and started to shift her weight from foot to foot at his intent gaze. She glanced down at her attire, and wished she would have dressed in a over sized T-shirt and long pants, instead of the tight white tank top and short maroon shorts. She glanced up, startled to find him standing in front of her.

"I...uh...what are you doing here, Logan?"

He didn't say anything, just watched her with eyes filled with an emotion she had never seen in him, and she couldn't tell what it was.

"Logan? Are you okay?" She drew her brows together in worry. She lifted a hand to his forehead, checking for fever. "Maybe that hit to your head did more damage than I thought. Hmm." She pulled her hand back, raising a brow when he just stared at her. She crossed her arms, leaning her weight in on foot. "Okay, sure, stare. But it will last longer if you take a picture."

And then he blurted out, "I took your diary and read it."

She blinked, her eyes widening. "Wh—what? What did you just say? I better not have heard you right."

"I...I know." Was all that he said to her, a blush staining his cheeks.

She raised an eyebrow, hoping she looked as if she didn't care. "What do you mean you know?"

"I know what really happened with Thane, what Theresa says to you, that you love me, that Kern did not teach you martial arts until your 15th birthday, that—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say that you knew that I loved you?" She would have laughed it off, protecting what dignity she had left, but the surprise was too much for her to just blow it off so simply.

"Uh...yeah." She blinked again, fast, and before he had time to duck, her foot lifted and kicked the side of his head with a simple twist of her hips. He hit the ground, and had to dodge a kick to the ribs. H e rolled on his stomach when she tried to kick him again, and then when he was on his backside, she easily lifted him by the collar, though his feet still touched the ground. He blinked at her brute strength, but when he looked at her eyes, he wished she would just kill him and be done with it. Fire flashed in her eyes, the anger and humiliation making her eyes bright and dangerous.

"Look, Corrie, I—"

"Don't you _dare_ 'Look Corrie' me! I should rip you to tiny shreds, and send you to Theresa in little pieces."

She let go of his collar, lifted her foot again, and started to kick, but this time, when he would duck on way, her foot would follow at an inhumane speed, and he barley dodged them. When he could actually see her foot with out being kicked, he grabbed it, holding it tightly. But, obviously, Kern trained her well. Almost too well, for she twisted, using her other foot to kick the side of his head. Damn, he thought. She loves to kick people.

She landed with in a crouch, where one foot was spread out beside her, one leg almost doing the splits. If he were not fighting for his life, he would have admired the move. And her long ass legs, but she was up again, and hungering for blood. His blood.

The rest of the adults crowded in the doorway, betting money on who would win. Beast Boy was the only one who rooted for Logan, though when Corrie sent him sprawling onto his back, he begged for another bet, but Raven told him no. They decided that if Logan, which would be a miracle, or if it was a tie, won, they would give the money to the kids, so they could go and buy medical supplies, though they knew the only one who needed it would be Logan. Cyborg and Beast Boy wanted to run out and sell tickets, but then the fighting started to heat up, to where Logan actually flipped her over his shoulder, and the men instantly shut up, wishing for popcorn.

When he threw her over his shoulder, she landed on her feet with a cat-like grace, growling low in her throat. Which was a very pleasing sound to him, but he never had time to dwell on it, for she had pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground. She straddled his hips, her legs pinning his arms to his side, her eyes flashing with victory.

"I will make sure you suffer extreme pain for what you have done, Logan. Oh, how I wish you had a stupid middle name, so I could post it on the school Internet or something like that. Damn our parents for wanting us to be unique." He tried to pull his hands from their tight grip against her legs, but damn if she didn't have an Olympic runners muscles. And he kept brushing something that he was not supposed to. She grinned, knowing he could not move. She sat down harder on his stomach, delighting in the grunt he let out.

She tapped a long finger to her chin. "Now, what would cause you severe and excruciating pain? Lets see...it would have to be something that you would miss...and, I have a feeling that that something would be a very, very, important body part."

His gorgeous violet eye widened. "Oh no. You wouldn't dare. Don't even think like that."

"Yes...yes, your right. Anyways, it is too small for me to worry about." At the fire in his eyes, she threw back her head and laughed. "That was below the belt, Coriander."

"Yes, I am aware that what I did planned to separate from you is beneath the belt." They could hear chuckles from the doorway, but ignored them, knowing full and well that their parents' and friends were betting on who would win.

He grunted. "No, that is not...oh, damn, never mind what I said."

She laughed, tilting her head to the side so her ponytail fell over her shoulder and onto his chest.

"Come on Corrie. Is this really necessary? I mean I saved you today. I should get some credit for that."

She glared down at him. "No...no, you get no credit for that, especially since you know my deepest," she leaned down, enticing him completely, "darkest," her voice was deep, as if she were seducing him, which she was, "secret," her mouth was only inches from his, her breath warm on his face, "and I cannot let you get away with that." He swallowed as she brushed her lips over his and then...she moved her knee and rammed it between his legs.

All the guys 'Oooohed!" and covered their own crotches. The girls were bent at the waist, laughing, and Corrie patted Logan's pain filled face, and stood up, heading for the doorway. The girls followed her out, promising a huge dinner, just them, for this and her birthday, which was tomorrow, at a fancy restaurant, and the men all went to comfort Logan in his immense pain. All Logan could think was, well, other than _pain, so much pain, _was one word. Revenge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For dinner, the girls dressed in gowns, for the restaurant they were attending, was for royalty, and people with the money to afford gowns. It was almost like a ball, and the girls were looking forward to it. Coriander chose a simple white gown with no shoulder, and a full skirt. Raven's dress was blue with thin straps, and Starfire chose a gown similar to her daughters, save it was purple. Rhea and Starlight went all out and chose a gown with lace and long sleeves. And Caitlin planned on wearing red, to stand out amongst the crowd. Corrie curled her hair so it fell in ringlets down her back, and pulled half of it back. As she pulled on her high-heeled white shoes, a knock sounded at her door. She sat up, teetering on the heels for a moment, and made it to the door.

She opened it, only to find a gawking Logan. She smiled at him and reached up and gently closed his jaw. "Sorry, you were starting to drool."

He blinked. "I...uh...you look...uh...beautiful." He blushed at what he said, drawing a deep chuckle from her. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, the girls are waiting." She almost walked past him when he held her arm.

"Wait. I was going to ask you something but I forgot it. Uh...oh, yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to practice tomorrow. I will defiantly be ready for you." He winked at her, and she laughed again. And then he noticed it. She was not wearing black, or a dark color, but white. It could have been because she had no other gown, or because she like the design, but she was wearing a bright color, and it amazed him. And she laughed more. Much more, though today, she seemed to be laughing because she kicked his ass, but still, it was a far cry from what she used to be.

She raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Are you sure you want to go through that humiliation again?"

He gave her a mock glare. "You just got lucky because you used seduction. And you did it like a pro. Have you been doing something that I should know about?"

Her mouth opened in surprise, then she hit his shoulder. Hard. Either she was really strong, or he was getting weak. "Damn, you hit hard. It doesn't take you long to learn, does it?" The embarrassment she sustained earlier erupted, and she was ready to knee him again, but he took off at a dead run down the hall. He turned the corner, her laughter following him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they ordered their food, they talked about, well, what women do best. Men.

Caitlin tore off a piece of bread and bit into it lightly. "So, Corrie, what's with you and that kiss you gave Logan earlier?"

Corrie glanced up, shocked. "Hmm?"

Caitlin leaned closer, as did the rest. "I said, what about you and this kiss you planted on Logan earlier?"

She blushed, her neck and chest also turning red, which was a startling color against her pale dress. "I...uh...it was just to distract him, that's all. I was just leading him on."

The girls laughed at her sad excuse. Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Umm hmm. That was what I said when I started to get to know Cyborg. And look where I am now." She glanced down at her swollen stomach, and rubbed it. "This will be our third. Were hoping for a girl, since the other two are boys."

Corrie smiled. _I wonder what it would feel like to carry Logan's child...whoa, hold the phone! Now that is getting a little out of hand. Whew, don't want to go there. Or do I?_

Her mother's voice snapped her back to reality. "So, there really is some affection between you and Logan." Her mother grinned, dragging many men's gazes.

Corrie blushed. "I, I don't know really. I mean he read my diary, which said everything, yet he never said anything back. So, I do not know what to think." Corrie sighed, then a grinned spread across her face. "It seems as of our men have come to spy on us. But don't look behind you, for the seriously think they are hiding."

The women grinned. Just at that moment, a couple of men dressed in tuxedoes, held out their hand and asked each woman to dance. Corrie grinned at the youngest man, who was about 18, and took the hand he offered her. She glanced in Logan's direction, and almost laughed at his expression of shock and hate.

As the man led her to the dance floor, she started up a peaceful conversation. He was absolutely stunning with his blonde hair and brown eyes that were almost red. He seemed familiar, yet then again, he didn't, but she did not wish to dwell on the fact. He laid his hands his hands low in her waist and pulled her closer.

"What is your name, sir?" She smiled at him, resting her palms on his shoulder, so not to get to close to him.

"I'm Aaron. And you are, other than absolutely gorgeous?" She laughed at the corny pick up line. "I'm Coriander."

"Coriander. What a stunning name. It suits you." She smiled.

"Where do you go to school?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the community collage downtown."

"Oh, and what do you major in?"

He leaned in closer so his breath tickled her ear. "History, Greek Mythology, what ever I feel like." She raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had to whisper that, of all things, then he bit her ear. She jumped and pulled back, shocked, and mumbled a quick, "Thank you for the dance," and made her way back to the table, where the women were laughing at the man obvious affection for Corrie.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin had to hold Logan back when he tried to jump up and attack that guy. Robin smiled at the obvious crush Logan had on his daughter, and when the time came, he planned to put Logan through hell, just for the fun of it.

"Logan, calm down. He just...asked her to dance, and...well, don't worry about it. She left the minute he did it. She's a smart girl. Anyways, don't you dare blow our cover, because this is way to fun." Beast Boy said, studying the menu.

Logan decided to pout, with his arms crossed over his chest, and slouched down in his seat. But none of the men noticed that their spouses and crushes had crowded around their table.

Corrie leaded down, so she could whisper in Logan's ear. "Why don't you dance with me?" She pulled back when he jumped in his seat, and the women laughed when the other men did the same.

Logan blinked, and looked up to find Corrie, with her hands on her hips, her eyes challenging. "O—Okay, sure." He stood up, bowed like a gentleman, drawing a delighted laugh from her, and held out his hand. She took it, and followed his as he led her to the dance floor.

Beast Boy grabbed his wife's waist, leading her to the floor, and Robin kissed Star's hand, grinning, and walked to the direction of the floor.

Corrie grinned at Logan, who was looking around, blushing. "What is it with you and always blushing when you come near me?"

He glanced down at her, the red darkening. "I, I don't know."

"Umm hmm. You seem nervous. Why?"

"No comment."

She leaned closer to him, and he instantly cracked. "Would you stop with all the seducing? Your way to young."

"Not really, since tonight is my last night as a 15 year old."

"Exactly. Wait until your...I dunno, 18 or something."

"No." She pressed herself against him, and stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. They weren't touching, but they were so damn close. "Come on, Logan. You know you enjoy it." All he had to do was lean down, and _bam_! they would be kissing, but when he leaned down, she pulled back just a fraction, and he gave a low growl.

"No I don't. When you do that I lose control—oops."

She laughed at the information she just received. She leaned in closer, so when she talked, her lips brushed over his. "Maybe I should do this more often." With another growl, he crushed his mouth to hers. She laughed.

Raven leaned her head against Beast Boy shoulder with a sigh, watching her son and sooner or later, daughter-in-law. "They are so sweet together, Beast Boy."

His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her so close that there was not a space between them. "I know. I wonder when they will admit it, their love, to each other." Beast Boy said.

"I don't know, but I can't wait until they do." Beast Boy grinned, lifted her chin, and kissed her. "Since Kern is already watching the kids, maybe we should lock ourselves in our room tonight." She laughed against him mouth. "We only have Logan, Beast Boy."

He bit her lip. "Maybe...we should have another one." Raven pulled back, her eyes alight. "Really? You want another baby?" He nodded. "Yep. Sure do." She laughed, hugging him tighter.

Corrie pulled back when Aaron walked up to them, asking if he could cut in. Logan was about to say something, but she pinched his waist hard with her long nails, shutting him up, and said yes to Aaron. She kissed Logan lightly, in front of Aaron, so he knew, and walked off with Aaron.

Logan was shaking with anger, but calmed himself down and sat back down at his table, making sure Corrie was in his line of vision.

"So, are you and that guy an item?" Aaron asked, pulling her closer to him.

She pulled back slightly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've known him all my life."

"Hmm." Was all that Aaron said to her, yet he pulled her closer to him. She hid her anger and stepped back. "I don't think you understand. I'm with him. So, you can stop pulling me closer to you. This is just a friendly dance, that's all."

He merely glanced down at her, and this time, when he pulled her closer, his grip tightened. She let out a huff of breath. "Okay, I'm going to go dance with my _boyfriend._ So, if you will excuse me, I will be off." She tried to pull away, but his grip was tight. And, not wanting to make a scene, she stayed there, her eyes set in a glare.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" She raised an eyebrow when he looked down at her with those red-brown eyes. "No."

She rolled her eyes. Then, stepped on his foot with her heel. He cursed, and when his arms slackened, she turned and practically ran back to Logan. She sat down next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Remind me never to dance with him again."

"Okay, done. Don't dance with him again." She laughed at him, one, for he was still brooding, and two, because he just looked so darn cute in his tux. 

"When do you think Apollo will attack?" She asked as she watched Aaron grab a seat next to their table, glaring at her and holding his foot in his hands. She had to smile, just couldn't help it.

"I have no idea. Maybe, if we are lucky, he will not attack at all. He seems to me like he is a coward." Corrie raised an eyebrow when Aaron seemed to boil with anger. It was probably because he was still mad at her for stepping on his foot with heels.

"Yeah, he does seem like a coward. I mean he attacks from behind, and has yet to show his face. But when he attacks, I'm sure we can take him down easily."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, your right. I just hope he doesn't attack tomorrow, on your birthday. That would really suck." She grinned, her eyes scanning over the crowd. They landed on her parents. She gave a small sigh. "They are so in love."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My parents. It is so sweet, how they treat each other. Mom told me that she had always loved dad, even when he was obsessed with Slade, who was obsessed with my dad. And since she was not from this planet, she was afraid to tell him, for she thought that love was different on this planet. And dad seemed so dark, from what I hear. But, when Apollo attacked, dad said that that was when he realized how much he loved her, because he almost lost her. It seems like a fairytale, their love. You know, I have never really heard them fight, not once. They just seem so perfect together." _I wonder if I will ever find a love like theirs'. _

Logan watched her, and realized that she was not telling him, but herself.

"Maybe you'll find a love like that sometime. Well, except I'm sure they won't be confessing their love when you're on the brink of death, but still, you'll find someone." But the unusual thing was...he didn't want her to fall in love with someone else. He had thought about it, and even though he though himself in love with her, it had to be a simple crush, nothing but desire and wishing. He wasn't in love with her...at least that is what he kept telling himself. Deep down, he knew, knew exactly what he felt was pure love, but, he pushed his hopeful romantic side down, a side he had no idea he had, and just went with pure logic. Love was something that people made up, like Corrie had said in her diary. She thought love was real, but it wasn't. If love was real, why do people break each other's heart that they _think _that they are in love with? It is just simple logic, really. Love was not real.

Corrie gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah...I guess your right. Maybe, just maybe, someday I can find someone who loves me like my dad loves my mom. It just takes time. If I never find that someone, then I just wasn't supposed to have them. God does things for a reason." She realized that her love for him was useless, one, for he just told her that some other guy would love her, showing he had no feelings for her, yet, she couldn't stop her love. And no matter how much it hurt her, she couldn't stop loving him. But, tomorrow was her birthday, and she needed to think on the bright side. And a certain thought brightened her day.

"I get my driver's license tomorrow. And dad's motorcycle is mine." She gave an evil laugh. "I'm going to have guy's lined up behind me. But, dad took the R off the side and replaced it with a C so now it is the C Cycle. It doesn't sound as cool as the R Cycle, but, hell, who cares? Dad thinks that it is better for him to have a car to take Grayson to school, and he said that when Gray is old enough, I'm going to have to drop him off. Dad says that it's old age, but, damn, he still challenges me to wrestling, for God's sake. He might be good at martial arts, but he is a really bad liar. He's only 36 years old, and he thinks he's old." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, your dad and Cy still play videogames, and Cyborg is 38 and B.B. is 36, so there is no way my dad is old." She shook her head. "And anyways, my dad is Night Wing and still stops bank robbers, no matter what my mom says." She grinned. "He is such a baby."

Logan laughed. It was true. Robin was Night Wing. Even though there were police to do the job, he still caught them and took them to the cops. He was a hero for that. And every time he came home, he was always scolded for it. But Star always dragged him off to their room after.

"Yeah, they still fancy themselves as teenagers. Go figure." He smiled, his head turned so he could watch his parents. They were cuddling, on the dance floor no less. Rhea and Starlight sat down at the table, grinning. "Hey Logan, how do you feel about a brother or sister?" Rhea asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?"

Starlight winked. "Because, your parents are already thinking about having another baby, but I think she's already pregnant, so..."

Logan made a face of disgust. "I don't even want to think about that. It's fine if they have one, but isn't it a little late for another kid?"

Rhea shrugged. "No, not really. I mean most people would be worn out with each other but your parents are still going strong." Corrie laughed at Logan's face. Priceless.

"Ewh." Was all he could manage.

Corrie laughed. "Don't worry about it, Logan. It is just a part of life."

"Uh, yeah, but it is sick when you think about your parents doing...that."

Corrie agreed. "Yes, but think, when you're their age, you just might be doing the same thing with the woman you marry."

"You are a hopeless romantic, Corrie."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Rhea and Starlight exchanged looks, then stood up and walked away.

"So...you want to dance again?" Logan asked. Coriander nodded, blushing when he kissed her hand. "This way, my lady." And he led her to the dance floor, unaware of Aaron watching them with hate filled eyes. _Soon,_ he thought. _Soon, it will be time. And she will be all mine._


	6. Authors Note

Oh my God. My stupid computer deleted every thing! I had chapter six ready and planned on posting it the next morning, but, now, it doesn't even exist. So, currently, I have to rewrite all of chapter six! God I hate my computer. And the disk my story was on. I don't even remember what I wrote! So, please, bear with me if the posting takes a while. Damn! But I did write another story...maybe I can post that. Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait. Damn, damn, damn, damn (and so on)! Argh!!!!! --

Jessemudflap


	7. Chapter Five

Sorry it took so long to update, but this stupid computer erased everything that I had already written for chapter six. And thankfully, this one turned out much better than the first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathless, Corrie sat down at the table, laughing with delight. "Wow. I never knew a place that rich people resided could have so much..."

"Fun?" Logan threw in, reaching for his glass of water that, thankfully, was free, probably since the cheapest meal on the menu was $12 dollars and that was shrimp cocktail, a mere hors d'oeuvre. When the men arrived and the menu's were handed out, Cyborg had to pry the menu from Logan's hands, just so the teen would stop gawking at the extreme, and exceedingly priced, meals.

Corrie nodded, throwing her hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head. "I mean they played something people could dance to, other than the tango and waltz, which, I might add, were extremely entertaining. And I never knew you knew how to dance either. Well, actually, I never thought you could dance period."

"Hmm, you and me both. I always seem to surprise myself."

She laughed, pressing a hand to her collarbone, as if to cool her down. Logan's gaze instantly dropped down to where her hand lay, and his gaze hung there.

She sighed, looking around the ballroom, or eatery, or whatever it was called.

"I wonder..." She glanced at him, then back at the room, and did a double take. Logan was not even paying attention. He was to busy staring at...she glanced down to see what he was looking at, and blushed. Then her lips tilted upwards.

She leaned forward, holding back a laugh when his eye widened just a bit. "Logan," she said, her voice husky and seductive. "Why don't we go somewhere...more private?"

His eyes snapped up fast and she couldn't hold the laugh in this time. "You are so easy. All I have to do is wear something low cut and tight, lean forward, and I have complete control over you."

"Not true." But he was having a hard looking her in the eye. His gaze wanted so badly to wonder down to the bodice of her gown.

"Come on, Logan. You know as well as I that you are having a hard time keeping your eyes on mine. Your eyes are dying to wonder down." Damn her. But, he would never admit it.

"That is not true. I am perfectly capable looking you in the eye without them wandering down. I have more self control than you think." Her lips tilted up in a mischievous grin, as if she knew something he didn't.

He blinked rapidly to keep his eyes from wandering. "Logan," she asked quietly, her long fingers tracing the lace tablecloth. "What are you going to get me for my birthday?"

Without really thinking it through, he answered. "I don't know. Your hard to shop for." Did he say something? Logan wondered. He had been so busy trying to keep his from wondering he didn't really pay attention to what was going on around him.

"I'm hard to shop for, huh?" Was that what he said?

"Uh, well, yeah. I mean, your not like most girls and you aren't to prone to wearing jewelry, and I defiantly know I won't buy you anything that will cause me serious pain, like boxing gloves, so..."

"Or is it the fact that you have trouble buying for someone that you have never though about in years?" She meant it as a tease, but her eyes were serious, cloudy with suppressed pain.

"Look, Corrie—"

"Let's not worry about that. I don't want to ruin the evening on past heartbreaks—I mean...past events." Shit. That went well. Her and her big mouth were running away from her.

"Heartbreaks?"

"Uh, I meant to say past events. I corrected it, didn't I?"

"Coriander..." She raised an eyebrow. "Coriander? Only my teachers or parents say that when I'm in trouble. Or Kern. But he only does that when I do a sneak attack and kick his feet out from under him. He hates that."

"You do that to an old man?"

She gave a throaty chuckle. "Kern, I have noticed, is not as old as he appears. He might look fragile, but give him a weapon, and he will attack. His favorite weapon happens to be that stupid old cane of his. He just loves to hit people on the head with it." Thankful for the change in subject, she told him about how Kern had smacked her father the other day for sneaking the forbidden ice cream out of the freezer. Kern had just said the Star would have done the same if she were not taking Gray to the doctor for a check up.

Logan was so enthralled with her. Juts watching her talk and laugh was a joy for him. And it scared the hell out if him. Was he actually falling for her? All the years he had ignored her, tossed her aside like mere trash, he had felt...empty. Alone. But now, as he watched her smile at him...he felt complete. And he was scared. Scared that he could be falling in love with her; scared that when he did...he knew he would break her heart. And he couldn't put her through that. She deserved so much better than him.

"Logan?"

He snapped back to reality fast. "Yeah?" He wouldn't let her know the thoughts that plagued his mind.

She braced her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands. "How would you like to go home, rent a movie, and order food that is not my entire allowance and then some?" He grinned, nodding. As he helped her to her feet, he ignored the pounding of his heart at the closeness, ignored the heat the coursed through him. He would always ignore it, just so not to hurt her in the future. He would ignore it if it killed him.

Robin dipped his wife, and they froze in the position with grins as their daughter walked up. Corrie laughed, looking down at her mother's happy face. Her parents looked so young, so carefree, so in love. God how she cherished them: and she would destroy anything that tried to hurt them.

"Mom, Dad, Logan and I are heading out. We are just going to rent a movie, order a pizza, and whatnot. The food here is too expensive. And, by the way, stay here as long as you wish. Tonight, live like you did before me." She grinned at her parents, kissing her father's cheek, careful of her mother. Robin brought her back up once Corrie pulled back, and his heart melted at the sight of his wife and daughter hugging. His girls. They would always be his girls. And, though it would kill him like nothing else, he had a feeling he was on the path to losing his little girl: To Logan.

After a quick goodbye to his parents, they walked out, already arguing about their favorite football teams. "Oh no, you are so wrong. The Cowboy's are horrible." Corrie glared. "They might be in a large loosing streak, but..." She grinned. "Their kicker, Billy Cundiff is worth watching them play. Damn his hot." She laughed when he grabbed her waist, pulling her back against him and nibbling on her neck. "Hot, huh?"

"Someone seems jealous."

"Of a scrawny football player? Hell no."

"Oh, but compared to you, he is far from scrawny." He grunted, and tickled her sides until she had to beg for him to stop. "Calling me little, huh?" She squealed as he continued to tickle her. "Logan, stop!" She could stop laughing.

"Then take it back."

"Okay, okay, your not little, Billy Cundiff is not hot, and the Cowboys suck." He finally stopped, and she elbowed him playfully. "Now...I take it all back. You are scrawny." Kicking off her heels and picking up her skirt, she ran. It took him a short time to catch on to her game, and he grumbled, kicking off his dress shoes, picking her shoes and his up, and running after her.

She finally slowed when they reached the shore close to the tower, laughing as he caught up. Her hair had fallen out of the clip so it now all hung down her back and was striking against the white of her gown. The cold had stung her cheeks so they were now red, but she paid no attention to the cold. Only him. He caught her around the waist, and, knowing the consequence, she pushed them both in the cold ocean water. He came up sputtering salt water, and as she pushed her wet hair back from her face so it floated behind her, blending with the black water, she couldn't help a giggle. The water splashed against her chest and his stomach, and she couldn't suppress a shudder. Not from the cold, but from the closeness to Logan.

She calmed as he came close to her, and she lifted a hand to push the wet hair from his forehead. And as he slowly lowered his mouth to her, she knew, knew what she wanted from him, needed. She felt him fumble around in his pocket and pull something out.

He pulled back from her, and damned himself to hell. He couldn't ignore the feelings he had for her. And as he opened the blue leather jewelry box, now wet, and opened it, she had to tell him her feelings. She had to tell him she loved him. She could not hold it in any longer. And...she wanted to tell him some else. He slipped the diamond necklace around her slim neck and whispered against her ear, "I lied. I did get you something."

Her kissed her again, ignoring the waves that beat against their bodies gently. He pulled her to him, for warmth from the cold, and just to feel her against him. She fit against him perfectly, as if they were made to blend as one.

She had to do it now. "Logan..." She had always been able to say things, no matter what it was. But God, this was so hard. "Logan, look, I know that I am defianantly not for you, and I know I never will, but...I know this might sound corny, but it's true. I love you. I have for a while now. And though I never thought that I would actually have this conversation, I know that, well, I thought it over and I know that it's the right thing to do." _Coriander, you can do it. You've gotten this far._ "I know you don't love me back, and that's fine. I never expected you to. But I can tell you care, though you won't admit it." He grinned, pulling her to him. "I'm not finished yet."

He faked a sigh and she poked him gently. "Come on, Logan, this is really hard for me, so don't make fun of me."

"Believe me Corrie, I'm not making fun of you." He was still trying to digest the fact that she came out and told him she loved him.

"I have thought it through, and I think now would be the best time to say it. And please, just hear me out before you object, okay?" Here was the hard part. Telling him she wanted to give her virginity to him. Damn, how could she say this without seeming nervous, though she was. More than anything, she was apprehensive.

"Logan...I want you to be my first." She held up a finger when he opened his mouth, though that was probably from shock.

"I don't expect the baggage that sex usually brings. I don't expect you to love me, or even ask me to be your girlfriend or whatever. I just...want this one night with you. One night is all I ask. And when we go back to school Monday, I won't expect you to treat me any differently. I don't care, well I always care, but I will understand if you completely ignore me, as you usually do. Logan," she held up her finger again to shut him up. "Just listen. I really want this. I don't care if it is just one night. I can handle that. I want you tonight, Logan."

She waited for the rejection, for the humiliation and hurt, but it never came. Instead, she looked up to find him smiling. "Your wrong. When I do take you to my bed, it won't be just once, I can promise you that. And about the entire school thing...I'll gladly give up my popularity to be with you. If they don't like it, they were never good friends anyways. But Corrie, when I take you upstairs, there'll be no turning back. You won't be able to change anything. Think this through just once more. Are you entirely sure that it is me that you want?"

Her heart was pounding in her throat as she nodded. Oh God, he was going to do it. He wanted to. And he didn't reject her. Oh God. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." She would deal with the consequences later. But now...now all she wanted was Logan. No guilt, no penalty, just her and Logan.

He smiled, lowing his mouth to hers before gathering her in his arms, like a bride, and slowly headed for the tower.

And as he slowly lowered her onto his bed, her eyes trusting as he slid into her... he finally realized how much he truly loved her.

Suspended above the tower, he watched the two lovers with hate. Wind wiped his cloak and hair, and the rain, which no one had expected, poured down, soaking. Logan had taken what was meant to be his. He had taken Coriander away from him. No one was supposed to touch her but him. The minute she had been born, Apollo had known she was supposed to be his. While flames licked at his flesh in hell, he knew that she was destined to be his.

No one else was supposed to have her, to touch her as Logan was doing now. But, though she was no longer untouched, he would still have her. And would kill Logan in the process. He would already have her if it were not for Logan. She would be his queen if it were not for Logan. And that bitch betrayed him! She had give Logan her body and heart as if it rightfully belonged to him! But it would not matter. She would pay for her betrayal, and would pay greatly, as would Logan.

And as for Logan, well, he knew exactly how to rid of him, how to bring the bastard to his knees. Take what he loves away from him. And when he rightfully put Coriander in her place as the worthless whore she was, Logan would will die watching his love in the arms of another, willing or not. And those arms happened to be Apollo. But first, first he planned on playing with there so-called relationship. He would put their love to the test.

He knew he was morbid, but oh how he loved when one was heartbroken from the rejection or cruel words of a loved one, and the in some fateful turn of events, the heartbroken on is killed before the other has time to apologize. And therefore, the one who inflicted pain would willow in guilt, hopefully ending their pain with suicide. Oh how he loved the pain of the guilty one, loved the way they would cry and scream. But, more than anything, he loved watching as they picked up a gun, tears streaming down their faces' as they pressed the handgun to their temple and pulled the trigger to rid them of the guilt. Or how they would run a sharp knife over the sensitive flesh on their wrist, watching the blood flow down their skin, and onto the carpet as the slowly faded into darkness. Maybe, if he were lucky, Logan would do the same.

Forget making the whore his. Her death would be so much more pleasurable. But maybe he would have a slight taste before he murdered her. His once fowl mood brightened. He could hear the headlines now. 'The unfortunate rape and murder of Coriander, the daughter of Richard Greyson, also known as Robin, and Starfire, and the suicide of Logan, son of Garfield Logan also known as Beast Boy, and Raven of Teen Titans.' He resisted the childish urge to clap with glee. Oh, how he loved unhappy endings. With one final glance at the two lovers, he quietly said with a grin, "See you in hell, Logan." And disappeared into the fog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was listening to "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin when I wrote the part with Logan and Corrie and it just seemed so perfect. Well, the music seemed perfect, not the lyrics. Wait, no.... hell, you know what I mean... hopefully. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. And, I know what I wrote was so not like my usual writing and was a little more mature... but it just seemed so...right. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. But that is the farthest I'll ever go in that department, that is, until I'm older. Hmm.... anyways, hope ya'll liked this.


	8. Chapter 6

"I did it! I finally have it!" The whole room jumped at the loud sound of Corrie's excited voice.

"What did you do?" Logan asked from his dog-like position. Since Corrie had not been there to give Gray his daily horse back ride, Logan was next up in line.

"Faster, faster, faster, faster, you fat horsy!" Gray laughed at his insult.

"Hey, I'm not fat." Logan objected, feigning hurt. "I'm just big boned." With a mischievous glance over his shoulder at Robin, Logan joked," Now your father..."

"Don't push it Logan. I might be getting old, but I can still whoop your a—"

"Does anyone want to know why I am so overly perky?" Irritated, Coriander crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course we do, baby. I just don't appreciate being called fat." Robin glared at the snickering Logan.

"Why are you so joyous, Coriander?" Her mother asked, picking up her son off the poor male teen's back. She just as quickly placed him on Robin's shoulders. "I wanna horsy ride, daddy." Gray bounced on his father's shoulders, gave a quick glance at his sister, and decided he didn't want a horsy ride from daddy, but his big sister. Jumping down, he ran on lanky legs to reach his sister. As if it came natural, she knelt, held out her arms, and swooped him up fast, like a ride at the carnival, something that he loved dearly. Giggling, he rested his head in her shoulder, all of the sudden tired.

"Don't you remember what to day is?"

"Yes, your 16th—uh oh." Logan slowly stood up, dusted his knees off, and darted from the room. He could deal with her anger, but he could not, would not, risk his life in a car with her. Oh no. He might be sleeping with her, but he was not going to ride a motorcycle with that speed demon driving. He had to draw the line somewhere.

"Daddy, either you or Beast Boy could—"She grinned, knowing her bait had worked. Robin and Beast Boy dived for Logan. They so were not riding behind her while she sped through yellow lights and down straight lanes. She loved to pop wheelies.

As they dragged him, his feet dragging the floor, he pleaded with them. "Come on, Robin. She's your daughter. You go with her."

"Come on, Logan. You're the one sleeping with her." After they had slept together, they couldn't hide it from their parents. And, though a few tears were shed, the parents reluctantly agreed that it was their life, and that they would support them no matter what happened.

"Damn. But still, you are her father!"

Corrie should be offended. But she was enjoying this immensely. "Make dad go. He deserves to ride with Corrie." Beast Boy glared at his son. "I'm with Robin. If you can sleep with her, then you can ride on the back of a motorcycle with her. She knows how to drive it, her driver's licenses proves it. So, there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, your right. The only thing to lose is my life!"

Robin couldn't pass up the chance. "And the importance of that is...?" Logan stopped complaining enough to glare.

"Would you rather I go alone? What happens if I'm stranded, without gas, and a strange man in a Honda drives up and asks me for a ride? He could be a rapist for all we know, and how would you feel, knowing that if you went with me, you could have protected me?" Ooh, she had him there. Damn her. And she knew it to. He just wanted to smack the grin right off her pretty face.

"Fine," he mumbled as Robin and Beast Boy finally set him on his feet. Setting Grayson down, Corrie grinned, snaking her arm through his. "Come on, Logan. It won't be that bad." She lowed her voice to where only he could hear. "And who knows, I just might want to stop somewhere private."

His mood brightened considerably. Well, if there was something in it for him at the end, all he had to do was hold onto her waist and close his eyes. Then, when they did reach that "private place", the bike ride would not be so bad. And who knows, he might even enjoy the ride.

Straddling the seat with her long legs clad in dark jeans, she twisted her hair up and shoved it under the black helmet. Hesitantly, as if contemplating the risks of riding with her, he slid behind her, groaning softly as he slid the helmet in place.

Firing up the engine, she turned to him, a quiet signal telling him to hold on tight. And, boy, did he hold on tight. He could deal with bank robbers, and guns pointed at his heart, but when it came to the Speed Demon driving, he became a coward.

But about five minutes into the ride, he relaxed, his arms loosing so she could finally breathe right. He watched the scenery pass by him, marveled at the beauty of the city. He leaned with her as the turned onto a deserted country road.

His eyes locked on a huge abandoned church not far ahead. The church sat on a hill, tall weeds sprouting around it. The windows were long, wide, and stained glass. Though it was obvious the church was dirty, it held an odd power, drawing him to it. The minute they passed it, something akin to dread filled him. With a grunt of confusion, he tore his eyes away from the church and just enjoyed the ride.

About two hours later, she stopped at a large area filled with nothing but trees and tall grass. After turning off the engine, they hopped off and groaned. Their legs were on fire from straddling the seat of the motorcycle.

"How about we stay here for awhile and wait until I can move again?" Corrie asked, leaning against a huge tree.

Quietly, he walked closer to her, removing his helmet and tossing it to the ground. She pulled hers off, her hair tumbling around her shoulders, finally settling against her back and stomach.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Never seen girls take off their helmet?" She laughed when she received a glare.

"Corrie, shut up." Not even a foot away from her, he grabbed her waist and kissed her. He pushed her back against the tree, his body pressed hard against hers. His hand suck under her jacket to rest against her waist, pushing her white shirt up slowly so his hand now rested against her skin. Ignoring the cold, she laughed as he fumbled with the buttons of her jeans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What if she was pregnant? The thought raced in his mind, filling him with anxiety. He was way to young to be a father. He didn't even know how to be mature, much less raise a kid.

The thought had just popped into his head when they were on the way home. God, he couldn't do it. He would never be a good father. At least not now! He was only 17 years old. He wasn't even allowed to drink legally! Of course Corrie was not his first, but he had always been so careful. But he had not been thinking clearly with Corrie. All he had thought about was how much he had wanted her. He still wanted to be free, and with a baby, he couldn't be. He had to end it. He just had to if he ever wanted a normal life. Anyways, Star would help Corrie out. He would be riddled with guilt for a while, but he would get over it. Maybe when he was older, maybe then he would help raise it, but not now. He just wanted to be a normal teenager.

_What about Corrie? What if she wants to be a normal teenager, also? She's younger than you, Logan. _His heart felt heavy as he made his decision. _She can take care of herself._

She slowly pulled in front of the tower and he closed his eyes, wondering why it hurt so much to tell her that he didn't want her.

"Well, that was fun," Corrie said as she pulled off her helmet and turned the engine off. His movements slow, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I can't do it."

Coriander's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Can't do what?"

"I can't be held down like I am with you." Ignoring the sting of his comment, she pressed for more. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be with you Corrie. You're the type who wants a long relationship with love and all that shit, and I'm the guy who only wants—"

"Sex."

"Yeah. I want someone who wants the same thing I do. Corrie, I can't love you. I mean, before your parents asked me to protect you, it was hard to even be around you. I guess when you asked me to sleep with you, I wasn't thinking straight. It should have never happened, Coriander. I'm sorry it did. But I want to be a normal teenage, one who doesn't have to worry about being a father at an early age or—"

"So this is what this is about. You think I might be pregnant and you can't handle being a parent at an early age. Logan, I'm sixteen years old. I just got my driver's licenses, and your worried about you? You don't have to worry about anything now, do you? If I am pregnant, _I_ will have take care of the baby, _I_ will have to feed it, buy clothes, work my ass of just to make ends meet. _I_ won't be able to finish school, _I_ won't be able to go to collage, _I_ won't be able to do anything, and your worried about you?" She couldn't stop the tears that flowed, and now, she didn't care if he saw what he did to her.

"Corrie-"

"I don't want to hear it. I was stupid for thinking that you could love me, stupid for letting myself fall in love with you. I should have known you would do this. Hell, I thought things were going well, but all you were thinking of was you. It's always about you, always has been. But I can tell you this. If I am pregnant, I'll make sure you never know. Wouldn't want to burden you with a baby you didn't help create." Her sarcastic remark was followed with a river of tears. Her voice was raw with pain. "You'll go back to school with a stupid grin on your face because you can be normal. You can have all the women you want. And if a baby does exist, you won't care because it's not your problem. It's mine. I'll go back to school, alone, pregnant, and I won't have anyone there to comfort me."

Her voice was filled with pain and self-loathing. It rose as she raked all ten fingers through her hair. "God, I still don't see how I could have ever loved a selfish bastard like you. If I had thought clearly, I would have never asked you to sleep with me. But damnit, I was thinking clearly. I knew something like this would happen and I asked you to do it anyways. But it doesn't matter now. It happened and nothing can change it. So once you think about it, none of this is your fault. It's mine. I should have never let you touch me, should have never loved you."

God it hurt. She was an idiot. She was alone, heartbroken, and maybe with child. And he was scot-free from guilt, from having to worry about taking care of another human being, and from her. She had to leave. She couldn't stay here anymore with him. She had loved him so much, thought that he had some feeling for her, but no. He had just used her to get what he wanted. And now that he had it, she was of no use to him now. A sob caught in her throat, but she held it back, concentrating on the pain in her throat from keeping the tears at bay.

Lifting her chin, she glared through her tears. "Goodbye, Logan." She rammed her helmet on her head, jumped on the cycle, started the engine, and took off, never looking behind her.


	9. Chapter Seven

How could she have been so stupid as to ever love a jerk like that? She should have known that he would do this to her. He only thought about himself, no one else. It was always what Logan wanted. And damnit, he got it. And when he got what he wanted, she lost everything. She lost her innocence, her heart, and now maybe even her future. And it was all because she was stupid enough to give it all to him.

She skidded to a halt at the red light, taking deep breaths and blinking rapidly to ride her eyes of tears. When she cried, she couldn't see where she was going, and now was not the time to have a wreck.

The light turned green and she hit the gas hard. She had forgotten to wear her gloves and now her hands were frozen, but she didn't care.

Right now she hated herself more than anything. And it wasn't because she was willowing in self-pity. No, she had a right to do that. But it was because she couldn't hate him. She had tried so hard to make herself hate Logan, but she just couldn't. After all he had done to her she could not hate him.

Their conversation drifted back to her. God, what if she was pregnant? She knew her parents would help, but she couldn't stay there in the tower with him, raising his child while he brought home other women. It was hard enough knowing he would, but the thought of doing that to a child was horrible. If she was pregnant, she could always find a cheap little house, or even move in with Drucilla. But that would not be right to Dru. God, what was she going to do if she was pregnant?

This would have never happened if she had never slept with him. But she couldn't hold on to the past forever. She might not have a future, but damnit, she was going to make the best of any situation thrown at her. She _would_ be a good mom. She would put that child before anything else, and she would raise it by herself. She got herself into this mess, and now she was going to get herself out. Abortion was out of the question, and she could bear to give up a child for adoption, so she would raise it herself.

She turned onto the same country road that she and Logan had been without even realizing it.

She was going to miss him so much when she left. She didn't want her parents to know about her pregnancy, if she was, until after the baby was born. She couldn't handle the pity looks, or the talks about how everything would be okay. She just couldn't go through that without snapping. It was cowardly, but when it was late enough, she would go home, pack, and leave without a second look at her old home. It was going to be hard, never telling her parent or brother goodbye, but Corrie would not make them handle her problem. She would deal with it if it were the last thing she did.

A sob caught in her throat, but she managed to push it down. Thunder rumbled in the distance, followed by veins of lightning. Then the road was completely dark, save for her headlights.

The rain pored down, heavy, making it hard for her to see. She could faintly make out the church up ahead, and decided to stop there.

Lightning flashed again. Something jumped out in front of her bike, and she hit the brakes fast, her wheels skidding against the wet road. She tried to control her bike, but it was futile. Her front tire hit the wall of the church, sending her flying through the stained glass window.

Glass rained down on her as she laid there, her back on fire from hitting the pews. They had cracked under the pressure and shards of wood mixed with the colorful glass.

She tried to move, but it was too painful. Taking deep breaths, she slowly sat up, giving a cry of pain as her back screamed in protest. Slowly, she removed her helmet, throwing it aside.

She could still hear the rain beating against the earth, but she could not see anything. The church was bathed in darkness.

"Perfect," she mumbled, then froze in fear when she heard glass crunching under a boot-clad foot. Someone was here with her, and she couldn't see who it was. Damn, of all the times.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice calm and steady despite the fear churning her stomach.

Nothing but silence filled her ears. Maybe she had just imagined it. Probably so since her thoughts were so raddled with thoughts of Logan and leaving her family without so much as a goodbye. She slowly stood up, cringing at the pain, but thankful the fall had not paralyzed her.

Slowly, she walked closer to the window. She stopped suddenly. There it was again: The sound of footsteps. And, oh God, someone was behind her. She could feel it.

"Hello Coriander."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soaked, he walked into the main room of the tower. Kern watched as the young boy walked in, head bowed, his thoughts filled with hate. With sorrowful eyes, the old man shook his head. Why know, of all times? Why would Apollo choose to defeat the teens now?

"Logan, what is wrong? Where is Coriander?" Starfire stood up, her large green eyes worried. "Did something happen?"

Logan walked passed them, water dripping from his hair and clothes. "I don't know where she is," he said softly.

"But you were with her all day. How could you not know where she is?" His father asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Because I was stupid and thought of only myself. So she left."

"Logan, do you know when she will be back?" Rhea asked slowly.

"I don't know if she's ever coming back and I don't care if she does!" With that, he ran out of the main room.

"Oh God, what do you thing happened?" Robin asked, wrapping a hand around his wife's small waist.

"It is something we do not need to know right now. All that matters is that we find Corrie. If she is as emotionally broken as Logan, it will be the perfect time for Apollo to attack...and win." Kern said, his old eyes sad as he watched the storm.

"Then we have to go find her." Raven said over the loud wail of Grey. He had woken up from his nap on the sofa and heard that no one knew where his sister was. He was scared, and his sister was not there to kiss his worries away.

"There is no need." Starlight said. "Logan overheard us. He is now on his way to find her." As if on cue, the squeal of tire could be heard.

"He took the T-Car." Robin muttered.

"Then we must follow Logan. I will not allow Apollo to touch on hair on my daughter's head." Starfire said, her voice low and lethal. For the first time in 16 years, her eyes glowed a bright green.

"Then let's go."

She was dying. Knew it the minute she spit up blood. Corrie stood up on shaky legs, almost immediately collapsing again. Apollo hit her under the chin, sending her flying back, crashing into more wooden pews.

"Can't take it anymore?"

"Go to hell, Apollo." She spit put more blood, glaring at him. The minute she had turned around when he said her name, he had hit her, thrown her against walls, and kicked her when she was down. And she couldn't take much more. She wasn't Wonder Woman.

Apollo laughed as he bent down, picking her up by her neck and throwing her like a rag doll against the old preacher's stand. "Now, now, Coriander, there is no need for foul language."

"You're a coward. Only a coward would attack someone this weak." His eyes glowed red at the insult.

She tried to push her body up, but he was quicker. Apollo kicked her side as hard as he could and she couldn't help the scream of agony that rose in her throat.

He grabbed her shirt collar and brought her face close to his. "I am no coward. For generations I have killed your family off. And though I could never kill your mother, I _will_ destroy you."

With demonic strength, he threw her against the far wall, the brick cracking under the pressure. She hit her knees hard, blood clogging her throat. She was going to die alone. Her worst fear was coming true in front of her eyes. She was dying alone, heartbroken, and with no one there to say goodbye.

She had found out earlier that she had indeed been pregnant, but she had lost the baby early one. That hurt most of all. She had lost the one tie to Logan. She had lost the one thing that would have made her life better. Tear clogged her throat and spilled from her eyes. Apollo had killed her baby. Rage burned inside her, stronger than the weakness.

"You bastard. You killed my baby." With renewed strength, she fought him. But no matter how hard she fought, he seemed to be better, dodging her blows, and always managing to hit her.

"I am tiring of you fast, Coriander." Apollo picked up a long silver candlestick, and while she was trying to stand, hit her temple as hard as he could manage. She landed on her back, blood dripping into her eyes. She could slowly feel all her strength fading away, and she knew she could not fight anymore.

She watched Apollo stand over her, a long, sharp spear of glass in his hand. She had lost. She couldn't defeat him. Tears spilled from her eyes as she admitted defeat and death.

"You know, Coriander, I would have spared your life. But you just had to go off and fuck Logan. And believe me, it gave me great pleasure to kill the child you made together." Her grinned as she turned her head, tears spilling from her closed eyes. Even bleeding and broken, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"But it will pain me to see you die." He picked her up by her collar once more, bringing her close to him. With a sad shake of his head, he kissed her, shoving the glass through her stomach.

He let go of her collar and watched her lifeless body collapse in her own pool of blood.

Logan slammed on the brakes in front of the old church, groping behind him for some sort of weapon, just incase Apollo was there. He found the long sword immediately, pricking his finger on the sharp edge.

He scrambled out of the car, and froze when he saw the wreck motorcycle.

"Corrie!" He yelled, running into the church. The smell of blood almost made him gag. But he instantly realized whom the blood belonged to. "Corrie."

Lightning flashed and he made out a still figure lying on the ground. He ran to it as fast as his legs would carry him. He slid in the pool of blood, and panic seized him.

"Oh God Corrie." He ran a trembling hand against her cold, pale cheek, and he couldn't stop the tears the followed. He leaned down, pressing an ear to her chest, and heart her heart, slowing with each beat it took.

"God, Corrie, please don't die on me." Tears made everything blurry.

"Awh, how sad. You know this worked out better than I planned. I _had_ intended on ruining you relationship, but you seemed to do that on your own. But man, Logan, you should have seen the look in her eyes when she found out she lost her baby."

Guilt and pain seized him, making it hard to breathe. She had been pregnant. And she lost it. She lost their baby. And now, she was dying.

He picked up the sword he had lying next to him, pure fury clouding his vision.

Logan's stood up slowly, his rage-filled eyes searching for the man who had caused the pain of the woman he loved.

"Where are you, you coward?" Apollo laughed, and Logan followed the sound, the sword clutched in both hands.

"Come out and fight like the no-good bastard you really are." When Apollo made no sound, Logan yelled, "What, afraid of my kicking your ass? You know you'll die when you face me. You killed my child, and now the woman I love is dying. You're afraid of me. Admit it."

"Oh, but dear Logan. If I remember correctly, you never wanted that child, nor did you want Corrie. So I just did you a favor. You can have a normal life now. Isn't that what you wanted? A life without Coriander and her baby? Well, you got it. That baby is dead and I'm pretty sure Corrie is also. You should be _thanking_ me. I made your life better."

"No! I was scared. I didn't know how to be a good father, and I'll admit it. I was a coward. But I was going to help raise my child even if it meant living in a trailer house, working two jobs to make ends meet. I was _going_ to be a good father, and a good husband. I _wanted_ to raise my child with Corrie." His voice broke. "I loved Corrie more than anything. But I pushed her away and now she lost her baby and she's dying...because of me."

Apollo laughed. "Must you be so pathetic?"

"Damn you, Apollo. Come out and fight me."

"Oh, but it is so entertaining to watch you bawl over a lost love."

Logan glared. He stopped, glancing around. His eyes landed on Corrie. He wanted to hit his knees and cry until he couldn't shed another tear, but he had to kill Apollo. For Coriander, and his lost baby.

"You are a coward. A pathetic coward who waits until his opponent is defenseless. You're to cowardly to even fight me."

He heard a low growl and the sound of footsteps. Sword ready, he turned just as Apollo brought the long, bloodstained candlestick down. The sounds of metal against metal echoed through the church, and left the occupants ears ringing.

Breathing heavy, Logan watched as the candlestick somehow morphed into a large, sharp sword. Apollo grinned. "Now, now we are even."

Apollo brought the sword down, slicing the flesh of Logan's upper arm. Blood dripped down his arm, and made the sword slippery. He couldn't seem to hit Apollo. When Logan aimed for Apollo's neck, fear flashed momentarily in Apollo's red eyes. Apollo somehow managed to push the edge of the blade into Logan's side. Gritting his teeth in pain, Logan stumbled back.

Apollo chuckled. "This is easier than I thought." Darkness danced in front of his eyes, but he would kill Apollo even of he died doing it.

Logan managed to block most of Apollo's blows, and finally nicked the skin of Apollo's shoulder. His blood was black, hitting the floor and eating through the ground like acid.

Weak, the sword dropped from Logan's hand. His knees wobbled, threatening to give out from under him.

Apollo, without thought, shoved the blade through Logan's shoulder. Logan screamed in pain, hitting his knees.

In his cloudy mind, he remembered the fear lurking in Apollo's eyes when he almost sliced Apollo's head off. He knew how to kill Apollo. Logan's bloodstained hand groped for his sword. He stood up painfully, the blade gripped in his hands, his knuckles white. Logan grinned despite the pain. "I know your weakness, Apollo."

Apollo's chuckle seemed to be forced. "I have no weakness."

"Yeah. You do." Quickly, Logan swung the sword like a bat, beheading Apollo with a clean stroke. The demon never had time to scream. Apollo's headless body fell to the floor, disintegrating into nothing more than dust.

Logan hit his knees. He did it. He defeated Apollo. But for what? The price of Coriander's life, of his child's existence?

He crawled over to Corrie, tears mingling with his blood. With every ounce of strength he had, he cradled Corrie's lifeless body to his, rocking her back and forth as he screamed in agony.

Darkness colored the corners of his eyes and he slowly put her down. He lay there, cradling her cold body to his, and listened as her heartbeat slowly started to fade in to nothingness. And as he drowned in darkness, he mumbled, "'Till death do us part."


	10. Arthor's note

Sorry it has taken so long, but I don't have the Internet. I'm using my grandmother's work computer just to write this. My stupid no good dell is infected with Spyware and won't let us get another Internet severer until we get rid of the virus. So, please, bear with me. I'm trying really hard to finish all my stories up so when I do get the Internet, they will all be finished. Again, I am so sorry that it has taken so long. It still might be awhile until I get an Internet. Well, until then!

Jessemudflap aka Jessica


	11. Chapter Eight

Tears formed in her eyes as Starfire watched the scenery. They were in Cyborg's 'back-up car' and it seemed as if they could never get to her baby fast enough. Starlight and Caitlin had stayed behind to watch the kids, trying their best to get them to bed. Poor Grayson was worried sick about his sister and the only way they had been able to calm him down was to tell him that Corrie went to the movies and would be back soon. He swore the only way he would sleep was if Corrie read him a story. Star wanted to break down then.

All of the sudden, it felt as if a part of her died. She gasped as the agonizing sensation burned through her. "Oh God."

Robin leaned over the seat, his eyes worried. "Baby, what's the matter? What happened?"

"Oh God, Robin."

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Fear clogged his throat as his wife gasped for breath.

"Robin, I don't think Coriander made it. Oh God, Robin. I think she's…she's…"

"Your wrong, Starfire. Coriander will make it through this. You just have to believe that-"

"I do believe in her, Robin! I always have. But it feels as if a part of me just died. Do you think I would ever say that my daughter is dead for the hell of it?!" She couldn't breath. The pain was so intense. And she didn't even know if her daughter was dead or not. "Robin I can't handle it. It hurts to bad." He grabbed her hand and squeezed, his own eyes filling with unshed tears. Starfire barely ever screamed at him like that, much less used cuss words that Beast Boy had taught her.

"The tracking device on the T-Car says they are at an old church not far from here," Cyborg said, his voice miserable yet composed.

Kern snaked glanced at Rhea. He knew the poor child had not made it, felt it in his old bones, yet he did not have the heart to tell the parents. But, it would be harder for them if they witnessed their child lying in her own pool of blood. Either way, it was going to tear the parents to shreds.

"Robin, "Kern said slowly. "Coriander…"

"Kern," Rhea said, laying a small hand on his forearm and shaking her head. "Do not."

"We're here." Cyborg said, turning of the ignition. Immediately, all adults jumped out of the car and ran the door.

Starfire gave a cry of agony the minute she saw her daughter. Raven held on to her as Star hit her knees, dragging Raven with her, her face buried in her hands, sobbing.

Robin ran to his daughter, kneeling down to feel for a pulse. Oh God. Nothing. She didn't have a heartbeat and her skin was cold, to cold for a human being. His hand dropped limply to his side, and Beast Boy didn't know what to do. Robin just sat there, fist clenched, blue eyes drenched with tears. What was he supposed to do? Could he even do anything?

Beast Boy felt for a pulse on Logan, thankful to find it strong and steady. It would tear Logan apart when he found out Corrie was…God it was hard on him just thinking it. He had watched her grow up, watched her go through hard times and good times. And now he would never see her again. It tore him apart to even think like that. What must Robin be going through if it was this hard for Beast Boy?

Rhea watched in agony as Robin broke down, slamming a fist into the old pews. Rhea recoiled when he gave an animal roar, and tears dripped down her face when he hit his knees.

She had to fix this. Somehow she just had to. And…she had an idea. She was about to break the number one rule, and was willing to take the chance. She could not tolerate to lose Coriander. She would rather spend the rest of her life in hell, which, she would probably end up doing. Ironic.

"Kern…I wish for you to restore my powers."

"What?" Kern whirled around, astonishingly swift for his age, to gawk at her.

"I need them back, Kern. Now."

He shook his head slowly. "Rhea, I know what you are trying to do and…" She would do anything to help Corrie, even if she had to hurt the old man in the process. If he did not return her powers, the only way to get them back was to… kill him. And she would do it, just to bring Coriander back.

"…I wish to be of assistance." Her eyes snapped to his, shocked. "I would rather spend the rest of my short life in hell with Apollo than see this family in grief." With a snap of his gnarled fingers, power soared through her. Her normal attire, which consisted of jeans and a sweater, were replaced with the black velvet robe she had been buried in, her long hair in an exotic twist used on only the dead. The air around her seemed to sizzle and snap with electricity. Oh how she had missed the fire of her powers burning through her.

Rhea's lips tilted in a smile. Her respect for him grew.

"I will return to the tower to make the arrangements," Kern said with a flash of yellow teeth. In a flash of light and smoke, Kern was gone.

"Beast Boy." He lifted sorrow-filled eyes to Rhea's. "I need you to bring me tons of short white candles and four long white candle." His eyebrows drew together in puzzlement, but he nodded and scrambled to his feet. With a miserable glanced at Coriander, Cyborg ran after Beast Boy to help with the task.

Rhea turned to Raven. She smiled as thoughts flew through Raven's head, the wheels spinning fast, until it dawned on her what Rhea was about to do.

"Raven, by the look in your eye, I have a feeling you recognize precisely what I am about to attempt. I need you to fetch me everything I need to bring Coriander back from the dead."

Robin's eyes snapped up fast. "What did you just say?" Starfire took a deep, quivering breath, her eyes downcast, fearing to actually believe that her child could be brought back to her. If she got her hopes up and Rhea was not able to bring her back, Starfire's soul would die alongside her daughter.

Rhea smiled. "Though I will be penalized rigorously for even trying, I will do everything it takes to bring her back."

Logan groaned, blinking to adjust his eyes sight. His mind was fuzzy as he tried to sort everything out. Where was he? Why was he in so much pain? Where was Corrie? Suddenly, everything that had happed flashed through his head. The pain of telling Corrie he didn't want her, the anguish of finding her on the brink of death, the fury as he attacked Apollo and the satisfaction of killing him. Logan sat up fast, pain slicing through his side and shoulder at the sudden movement.

"Corrie," Logan said painfully, taking shallow breathes. "Where is she? Is she okay?" But he got a good look at Robin's eyes. "She…she didn't make it, Logan." Robin's voice was raw, hoarse with tears.

"Oh God." A pain so intense that he could scarcely breath filled him. Then his body seemed numb, along with his brain. Corrie was…dead.

"Logan, I know it will be hard, but I need you to be calm for me. Pick her up and bring her to me." His hand shook as he tried to pick up her lifeless body. His shoulder and side screamed in protest and it took him two tried to pick her up. She was so cold, so pale. He clenched his teeth together to hold back a sob.

"I know Logan. I know. Just bear with me for a little while longer. I think I might be able to bring her and the baby back."

Relief flowed through him, yet it was so hard to look down at her pale face without so much as a whimper of despair.. He was holding the woman he loved; yet she was…dead, cold to the touch. How could it be? Corrie was always so full of life, always hot with passion, always ready to jump down his throat. If Rhea could not bring her back…he didn't think he could live without Corrie and her temper.

Rhea held out her hand, palm up. "Take my hand and do not let her go." He shook, as if cold, laying his large palm against hers. She called for Robin and Starfire to also take hold. Star clenched Robin's hand in an iron grip as she gazed down at her dead daughter. Deciding it was better not to look at her, Starfire stared straight ahead, eyes bright with anguish.

Rhea's eyes glowed white as she mumbled an old incantation he remembered that his mother had taught him. It was to transport human beings from one place to another at the speed of light. At least that's what he figured it was. When his mother had tried to teach him spells and incantations, he had never really paid attention. He had always been itching to go outside and play touch football with his friends, having the girls watch him with dreamy eyes, not wanting to be cooped up in a dark room learning spells and such. But Corrie had been fascinated about the arts of witchcraft.

Logan's jaw hurt from keeping his teeth clenched. It was hard to say her name without weeping.

It sounded as if thunder bellowed in his ear and he jumped. His gaze snapped around, but a white smoke obscured everything. When the smoke cleared, he glanced around at his environment. They were in the main room of the Tower, yet it was now voided of any furniture and all lights were turned off, only the occasional flash of lightning brightening the room. He just couldn't seem to get away from darkness.

Short white candles were placed in a circle around what he assumed was a star. It slowly dawned on him that they were making a pentagram.

"I need everyone to leave for a short time, if that is all right."

Starfire pleaded to stay with her daughter, and though Rhea warned her that she would have to clean Coriander's wounds, Star refused to leave her daughters side. Kern herded the reluctant out the door as Logan made his way to the couch.

Logan laid Corrie down on the sofa, shuddering. Her body had already started to stiffen and it had freaked him out. He never wanted to hold a dead body again. But it was Coriander's dead body that he had been holding. Tears clogged his throat, burned his chest, making it hard to breathe. If she were brought back, he would never let go of her again.

He couldn't even bear to glance behind him, afraid that if he did, he would start to cry. Amazing, he thought. You never realize how much one means to you until you lose them. He swiped at a tear as it fell with a sad smile. Corrie had always brought out the emotional side in him. Never before had he wanted to cry so bad.

Rhea made Starfire turn around as she striped Coriander's bloodied clothes off to cleanse the blood from her. The wounds were lethal, and she felt several broken and shattered bones. Rhea shuddered as her hand past cold skin. She had dealt with the dead before, when she would help carry bodies from war to the necropolis, but she had never loved any of them. Not like she had loved Coriander. She had always felt regret at the loss of ones life, but back then, she had been used to death. It was easy to lock your heart up when war broke lose. But now it was so hard, because she knew Coriander, had lived with her, helped with homework and low self-esteem.

Starfire wrapped her arms around her chest, cold. She closed her eyes when she heard the sickening sound of the glass being pulled from her daughter's stomach. Never before had she felt so numb. Felt so weak and vulnerable. She felt as if she betrayed her daughter by not being able to save her.

"Star, I need a hot wash cloth." The air reeked of blood and death as Starfire walked to the kitchen to wet a cloth. Maybe she should leave. She already felt queasy and was not even dealing with the blood or looking at her daughter.

Wringing the excess water from the cloth, Star closed her eyes, taking deep breathes. She had to stay strong, for her daughter, for Robin, and for herself. If she broke down now, it would just make matters worse.

Handing Rhea the cloth, Star busied herself by playing with a long strand of her red hair.

Rhea wiped the blood from Corrie's mouth and forehead, the cloth already completely soaked in warm blood. "It would be easier to just bring a bucket of some sort and many washcloths." Starfire hurried to fetch a bucket and clothes, her movements fast and erratic.

When Coriander was clean of any drops of blood, Rhea snapped her fingers and Coriander was instantly covered in the traditional white robe of the Azarath's for a resurrection. Rhea levitated Coriander from off the couch, her long hair caressing the floor despite the fact that she was suspended high above the air, and laid her in the middle of the star created from candles.

Muscles tight with nervousness, Rhea called everyone in. Kern laid a reassuring hand on Rhea's shoulder. "We will get through this." Rhea nodded, backing off into a corner to meditate. She needed to be fully concentrated and calm if she was to pull this off. She was not only breaking the number one rule once, but also three times. She was going to try to bring the unborn babies back as well. She knew that Corrie was destined to bring forth into the world twins. Twins that were meant to protect the city, the humans the dwelled within the settlement. They were to be called the Night Crawlers, protectors of the night. And in a cruel turn of fate, she had lost them as well as her life. If she was not able to bring the twins back, she prayed to God that she could at least bring Corrie back.

Logan took unsteady breaths as the smell of blood evaded him. This was so grueling, so excruciating. He felt responsible for her death. God, if he had not been such a jerk then she would still be alive. Pissed, but breathing. But no, he had only been thinking of himself and he had lost his love and unborn child. She would have never left if he had not said he didn't want her or their child. He wanted to crawl under a rock and pray for the death he deserved.

Rhea's soft chanting helped soothe some of the pain, reassuring his tormented mind.

Logan's mother walked to him, his pain and guilt washing over her as if it were her own. Though Raven no longer held powers, she was more in tune with emotions than humans. She wrapped her arms around his waist, enveloping him in a warm hug. Her head came to his chest and she leaned against it. He smelled strongly of blood, sweat and rain. He stroked his mother's hair. It kept him from bowing his head and crying. He held her to him with his other arm. Usually, he hated for his mother to hold him as she used to do when he was a child, but now he needed her.

"She'll be back, Logan. I just know it." She wanted to cry for her son, to shed the tears he refused to let flow. "Logan, it's fine to cry. We all want to and holding them in just makes the pain worse. I found that out the hard way."

"If I cry, I won't be able to stop."

"Honey, none of us will. It is hard for me as well, and I am afraid that if I do cry over the loss of my daughter, I will just make matters worse." Starfire said, her voice hoarse from holding back tears.

"I suggest you do shed tears. Get it over with, because we need to gather all the energy we have and it might take long. Crying now will probably help keep calm when we bring her back." Kern said, having a little trouble getting into meditating position. "I'm getting to old for this," he mumbled, then closed his eyes and chanted.

Starfire buried her head in Robin's chest, her sobs muffled. Robin leaned his mouth against her head, crying silently. His arms tightened around her, her warmth somewhat comforting.

Rhea tried to ignore the pain floating in the room, but it was so hard. She longed to join them in their loss, but she had a job to do and something so simple as tears would destroy everything. She couldn't be in the room any longer. She needed to be somewhere where no pain invaded her sense. The roof would be perfect. Silently, she moved toward the door. It slid quietly behind her.

As she settled on the roof, she pushed away every emotion to where even her eyes and movements were dull. She could not feel anything if she was to pull this off. Now, Coriander was just a human she was meant to revive, not the girl who she had loved as a daughter. Rhea had not been able to watch her child grow, her biggest regret and she had always thought of Corrie and Logan as her family.

But now, she blocked out the name. The person she was reviving was not Coriander, but a mere teenage girl whose life had been cut way to short. And the family in there mourning was just an average family, not the family she had grown to be apart of.

She chanted, her words slow, calm, and devoid of any emotion. She spoke in the ancient tongue of the Azaraths, the words flowing with power. The language had not been used in centuries, and had died along with her. Only the royal family had known the language, only ones with pure blood and her family thought it best not to write it in words. It was too powerful and would be easy to use for the dark magic. Energy flowed through her veins, mixing with blood. She opened her eyes, now white with suppressed energy.

She unfolded her legs, and floated to the main room. It was time.

All tears ceased when Rhea floated into the room. Pain was replaced with anxiety, fear, and hope. Starfire took an unsteady breath, then blinked, her face as calm as it could be, eyes dry.

"If you're going to cry, I suggest you go in another room." Rhea stated dully. Beats Boy shuddered. It reminded him of Raven before she lost her powers in the car wreck. Creepy.

Rhea waited calmly as they took deep breathes, calming themselves in their own way. Logan just thought of what he planned on doing to Corrie when she awakened, while her parents thought of how long and hard they would hug her.

"I will warn you now, it will not be pleasant. The lights are blinding, so keep your eyes closed, the air will burn, and then will freeze. But do not open your eyes until I say so, got it?" They nodded. "Also, if this does work, Coriander will never know she died until one brings it up."

Kern snapped his fingers, and each candle burned, filling the dark room with an orange glow.

"Take hands." Kern commanded.

They stood in a circle around the short candles, far enough so not to catch fire but close enough to feel the heat. "Close your eyes and do not open them no matter how much you want to. It might affect the process of bringing her back." They each closed their eyes, shutting them tight.

Logan waited as the room filled with silence. He was dying to open his eyes to see what was taking so long, but did not dare risk it. Though she was no longer living, he could just feel her, as if she were standing there, in the room. And it calmed him. The thought of her calmed him.

Cold air passed him and he shivered. The air suddenly stilled for a heart beat. Two. Then, the wind howled past his ear, blowing his hair in all directions. And he heard it. Rhea's chanting, noting more than a whisper, yet now it seemed to fill the room.

A deeper, older voice joined hers, the language new to him. It sounded old, mystical, and enchanting, full of power no one was supposed to know of. Rhea's voice rose, as did Kern's, and their voices seemed to become one.

The air seemed to sizzle and snap around him, almost burning, and he shut his eyes tighter against temptation. He would not look, no matter what.

Rhea now yelled the spell, Kern's voice seeming to blend with hers like music. A light so bright it hurt even with his eyes closed filled the room, and he thought he would die at the heat. It made it so hard to breathe and sweat beaded his forehead. The air around him pulsated, throbbing with magic.

Either he was losing consciousness, or the light faded and silence settled over the room. He still dared not open his eyes, afraid of what he was to see. The air was now cold, mixing with the sent of smoke.

"You can open your eyes now." Rhea's voice was horse from screaming, yet it held amassment. As if she had done something she had never thought possible.

Slowly, Logan opened his eyes. And his heart rose in his throat.

Coriander sat up slowly, stretching like a cat and yawning. She glanced down at the white clothes, shrugged, and looked as if she had not a care in the world. Crossing her legs, she looked around the room, noticing their looks. Why were they looking at her like that? Jeez, it was not as if she was dead. Even Raven looked emotional.

Coriander looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you all look as if I died or something?"

Beside him, Logan felt Star collapsed in a heap on the floor.


	12. Chapter Nine

The minute her mother fainted, Coriander jumped up, only to get dizzy. She pressed her palm to her forehead and sat back down, her knees giving out under her. Why was she so tired and sore? The dizziness faded, only to be replaced with a pounding headache. She would have preferred the dizziness to the headache, but beggars can't be choosers.

She gave a deep sigh and winced. She felt sore all over. Glancing up, she spotted Logan and glared. Oh, she still remembered what he had said to her and planned on making his life hell. But she got a good look at his face. He looked so sad, so drained and vulnerable. She had never seen him like this before. Was it because he felt guilty? Something had gone on that she couldn't remember. After the fight with Apollo, her mind was a blank. When Apollo hit her over the head with that damn candlestick, it must have messed with her brain or something.

Her head was still pounding but not as bad as it had before. She pressed her fingertips to her forehead and started to massage them. "Why do I get the feeling I missed something? And, why did my mother pass out?"

Corrie glanced at Rhea, waiting for a reply. Rhea cleared her throat once. Twice. Then swallowed hard. "Coriander…you died." She didn't know how else to say it.

Corrie chuckled. "Yeah, right. If I would have died, then I would be dead now…" Her eyebrows drew together when everyone around her turned tear-filled eyes to hers. "Your serious. I _died_? But…why am I here?" She groaned. Her head hurt from thinking too much.

"Corrie, child, Rhea and I used every ounce of power we had to bring you back. We could not bear to see you leave us." Kern blinked back tears, surprised. He had not cried since 14 B.C. when his mother died. He had found tears useless, but now, as he watched Corrie, tears seemed to flow. He didn't know what to do, so he just let them fall.

"I brought you back, Coriander, but only you. I could not manage to bring your baby back. I am sorry." Corrie closed her eyes, her head bowed as her fingers pushed harder into her forehead. Her throat worked as she swallowed hard. Her nose wrinkled as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Yuck.

It would be hard, knowing she would be alone. The fact that Logan would not be there with her was hard, but it had helped that she had his child. And now…now she had nothing. Whoever says life is fair is a maniac. Life was far from fair and right now, the only good thing was…her family.

Her mother's eyes fluttered open and Robin helped her sit up, his eyes worried. "Star, are you o—"

"Coriander?" Her eyes darted to the spot her daughter had been laying and she blinked, rubbing her eyes when she saw Corrie. When she pinched herself to see of it were a dream and found she was awake, she jumped up fast and ran to her daughter, enveloping her in a huge hug that left Corrie fighting for breath. "Mother," Corrie gasped. "I. Can't. Breathe."

Star pulled back, her eyes flooding clear tears. "Oh, Coriander. I thought I had lost you." The minute her mother started to sob, her dad started to cry. And when her dad cried, Starlight started, then Rhea, Kern, Caitlin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Soon she was in the middle of sobbing bodies, and all were hugging her. Good thing she wasn't claustrophobic. But immediately, she noticed the only one not affected by the fact that she had died was Logan. He just stood and watched, his face emotionless, arms dangled at his side.

She had thought that her heart could not shatter anymore, but boy had she been wrong. She wanted to be numb, to not feel the agony of heartbreak. She didn't ever want to feel again. So she built a brick wall around her heart, the pain becoming numb as she froze all feeling in her heart. She would become Raven. Well, before she had lost her powers in the wreck that had changed her life forever. No, she wouldn't be like Raven had been. She would be worse.

"I think I'm going to go to my room." Her mother stopped in mid sob at the dullness of Coriander's words. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This could not happen. Her daughter was here, but gone was her personality. And she knew why her daughter had become a young version of Raven. Logan.

Starfire pulled back, running into Robin's back. As the group separated, Corrie made her way through the small space and headed for her room, her steps slow, as if she could care less where she went.

"Corrie, wait." Logan said. No, she wouldn't wait, not matter how his hoarse voice tore at her heartstrings. Damn, if she wasn't careful, he could knock that brick wall down.

She knew he followed, but she would not stop nor look back. She wouldn't even speak to him. God they needed some light in the hallway.

"Coriander, please." His voice broke and she had to stop. Her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't stop. "Logan, don't do this. Please. I can't handle it right now."

Slowly she walked to her room, biting her bottom lip hard as tears fell.

"Corrie." Why was he doing this to her? Why was he making it so hard to walk away?

"Logan-"

"I love you." His voice was weak, strained.

Her steps faltered and she was afraid she would trip over her own feet. Did she hear wrong? Maybe he had said something else, and she had just substituted his words with the ones she died to hear. That had to be it. There was no way Logan loved her.

"Coriander, I do love you, more than I though possible." Okay, so maybe she had heard it right.

"Logan, don't lie to me. If you did love me, you would have never said that you didn't want me."

"God, Corrie, I was scared—"

She whirled on him, noticing how he winced. "And I wasn't? I would have had to raise the kid by myself, without you helping me. I would have had to throw away my future and _you_ were scared? Well, don't worry. You don't have to worry about me, or a baby that _you_ were so worried would ruin your life."

He closed his eyes, pressing his palms to his burning eyes. "I know, Corrie. I know. I also know that you'll never forgive me, and…I just wanted you to know. I never meant what I said, Corrie. I-I wasn't thinking. Well, I was, but only about myself. I wish I never said it. I wish I was there when Apollo attacked you and I wish I would have been the one to die, not you. I was so scared when I found you. God, when I found you, I though I _was_ going to die. Then it hit me how much I loved you and how I couldn't live without you and," he swatted at his tears, wishing he didn't look like a wimp in front of her. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him, just to know what he felt. He knew she would never forgive him, but she had to known what was going through his head.

"I know it sounds like a cheesy romance thing, but I'm dead serious. If …I could change one thing, it would be what I said to you."

Her jaw hurt from clenching her teeth. Damn him for making her cry and damn him for making her hurt so badly. Damn him for crying and damn him because she loved him so much. That stupid wall had already crumbled to nothing more that dust. This none-having-feelings-things was really hard.

"Logan…"

"I am so sorry I put you through all this. I hate myself for it. And—"

"Shut up, just…shut up." She rubbed her head, massaging her temples. She glanced at him and wished she hadn't. He looked as of he was going to cry again.

"Logan, "She said more softly. She panicked when he walked away. Why was he holding his right arm like that? "Logan, wait. Don't you _dare_ walk away from me. Damn you, wait up!" He stopped suddenly and she hit his back. The smell of blood was choking, but before she could say anything, he turned and righted her, his eyes sad.

With a huff, she slapped his arm and he winced again. "Don't do that. You're going to make me cry again. Now, just listen to me." She opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut when she heard someone shush someone else behind the door. She held up a hand and lowered each finger, counting down to one. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. She opened the door and stood back as nine adults crashed to the floor.

Logan watched the grin Corrie tried to hide behind a glare, and his heart melted. He had missed that smile so much that it hurt.

"Come on. I need to talk to you in _private_." She snatched his hand, dragging him to the laundry room. God his shoulder was killing him. She rammed a fist into the dryer so it rumbled. She glanced at him, then the door and said, "They won't be able to hear us over the dryer."

He said nothing. Why did he have to do that? Now she felt all self-conscious. "Don't _do_ that."

"Do what?"

She glared at him. "I swear, if you are feeling sorry for yourself then…" She cut off her sentence with a sigh. "Look, Logan, I'm tired and I don't want to have to stand here and watch you give me those heartbreaking looks. I'm going to bed." She was being a little cruel to him, but after what he put her through, this was a walk in the park.

He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his left shoulder rather roughly. Her knee made contact with his right shoulder and she could have sworn he stumbled, as if his knees almost buckled. "Hey! Put me down! Logan, where the hell—no, let me rephrase that. What the hell are you doing?! Ugh! One minute your all puppy-dog eyes and now you treating me like a damn sack! And they say women are overly emotional."

"I'm going to make you listen to me whether you like it or not." She sighed. At least she brought out some emotion. But not exactly the one she had planned.

"I've told you that I loved you, and you tell me that you don't want pity." They passed the adults and she threw them 'help me' looks. "I told you how sorry I was, and you tell me you're tired. I have tried almost everything I can think of, and all you do I complain. And I'm sick of it. I'm telling you things that I have never told anyone in my entire life, and your practically making fun of me." He stormed into his room and threw her backwards on his bed. She bounced twice, watching him the whole time with a glare.

He started to pace and she watched until she went cross-eyed. "Logan stop."

"This is my room and I can pace all I want to." He raked all then fingers through his hair, making it stand on end. He was so cute. "What am I supposed to do to make you believe me?" He stopped pacing to kneel in front of her, taking her hands. He started to play with her fingers. "Corrie, I don't know what else to do to prove to you that I do love you. Maybe…there isn't a way. I know you don't believe me and…" Logan made a sound of disgust. "I'm just messing things up."

She sighed. "Logan…are you sure you love me? I mean, think about it. When we were younger, you hated me."

"I never hated you," he said quietly.

"Then why were you always making fun of me, saying that I followed you around like a lovesick puppy?"

"Because I was young and stupid and I was scared, scared because I didn't know what I was feeling towards you, and believe me, it was no brotherly feelings. I thought that if I somehow made you believe that I did hate you, I could somehow get rid of what I was feeling. But that didn't happen, so I just started to ignore you and going to other girls. Problem was, I usually pictured them as you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Me, huh?"

"Yeah. I lost most of them because I called them Corrie."

He sighed. This was going nowhere and he didn't want to keep her up. Was this what he made Corrie feel like when he rejected her? No wonder she had run. It hurt more than any physical pain. But, at the moment, his shoulder was burning as if set on fire.

He stood up. "I'll take you back to your room."

"No, that's okay." He chewed the inside of his lip. Hurt mixed with humiliation. Jeez, he had just told her his secrets and she just plain out said no at him even taking her to her room. But he deserved it. Whew. He was starting to get dizzy.

"I think I would rather stay here."

"What?" Did he hear her right?

"I like it in here. I love the way it smells."

He raised an eyebrow. "You love the smell of dirty gym socks?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. It smells like you."

"And I thought I sounded cheesy." He chuckled when she threw a pillow at him. At least she was here, breathing and acting like she used to before…before he lost her. Maybe he could live with that, just knowing she was there, living and breathing. He might not be the main one in her life, but he would always be there, in the background.

She gave him a mock glare. "I'm serious. It's…comforting."

"Good to know."

She bit her lip, finally noticing his bloodied shoulder and side. "You're hurt."

He glanced down and gave a careless shrug. "No big deal. It just stings, but nothing to worry 'bout."

She slapped his arm and he winced. "Baby."

"Corrie, compared to the wounds you received, this is nothing." Uncomfortable, she tore his ripped shirt and grimaced. "I think I'm going to be sick." Dried blood caked his side but the wound in his shoulder was still bleeding freely.

He said nothing, watching her wrinkle her nose. He needed to get away from her before he passed out. He was starting to see black dots, which was never a good sign.

"I need to get Rhea, maybe…Logan, what's wrong. Why do you look like that? Are you…okay? Logan, are you going to pass out? Whoa, Logan, don't you dare. You're going to make me cry. My God, you're still bleeding. Uh, I'm going to, uh, go get Rhea."

"Your worse than I am about blood." He jerked away from her and disappeared into the bathroom, which Cyborg had just installed last year.

She watched him, helpless, a shard of his bloodied shirt clutched in her hand. She had never seen him look so weak. She then realized her hands were shaking. Suddenly, she heard glass break and the sound of a body hitting the floor and she ran to the bathroom, only to see Logan on his knees, clutching his shoulder.

He glanced up at her with a wan smile. "Damn this hurts," and before he could collapse, face first, she was there, holding him up, the pressure of his body bringing her to her knees. She screamed his name, sobs catching in her throat. She laid him back, searching desperately for a rag to press against his shoulder. Why had she not done something earlier? Oh God, when he threw her over his shoulder, it was _this _shoulder she kicked. It was her fault. This would have never happened if she had just listened to him, paid attention to his body language, which, she now noticed, had been screaming that he was in pain.

She called for Rhea, her voice frantic. Over and over she screamed for someone to help, ripping the hem of her white robe. With trembling hands, she pressed the cloth to his bleeding shoulder. "Come on, Logan, don't d-do this. Please. Why do you always have to be s-so stubborn? Why couldn't you h-have just told me? Damnit, Rhea!"

She heard someone running into the room, pulling her away and rocking her back and forth, but all she could concentrate on was the thought of losing him.

Starfire smoothed her daughter's hair, holding Coriander tight against her while sobs wracked her body. Cyborg picked up the boy's limp body as Robin ran to call the hospital. A scream sound from Grayson's room and Starfire was torn between her children. Raven took the hint and ran to Grayson's room, trying desperately to fight back the tears the threatened to flow. Grayson's scream obviously awoke the other children in and cries could be heard throughout the tower. Caitlin groaned and ran to her kid's room, trying to calm them. Beast Boy collided with Robin, who was trying to get to his frantic daughter. Without helping him up, Beast Boy ran, trying to find his son.

Kern stayed back, watching the chaos that blossomed in under three minutes. Children screamed, women sobbed, and the men screamed at on another. When the ambulance arrived, the blaring sirens and flashing light were enough to make Kern ground his teeth.

When the gurney arrived with two young paramedics pushing it, they carried the unconscious teen to the ambulance waiting outside, pressing an oxygen mask against Logan's face. With each bump the gurney hit, Raven and Coriander's sobs grew. After a brief argument, Raven was the one who rode with her son, holding his hand while the paramedics inserted an IV.

The minute the ambulance roared away, Corrie burst, catching Rhea under the chin with a fist.

"Why the hell did you allow this? You could've helped him. Healed him. Damnit this is your fault!" After the shock wore off, Rhea rubbed her chin. Corrie came again, fist clenched. Robin blinked, the grabbed his daughter around the waist.

"Coriander, what is the matter with—" She rammed a elbow into his midsection. He hit his knees, gasping. "I knew Kern should have never taught her how to fight." Starfire kneeled down to make sure he was fine, then glanced at her daughter. Corrie launched another hit at Rhea, but she managed to dodge just in time. Corrie's fist hit the side of the tower, and she pulled it out of the handmade crater with a wince. But the pain didn't keep her from following Rhea with fury-clouded eyes.

"You could have helped him."

Rhea ducked as Corrie kicked up at her head. She felt air rush past her head as Corrie's foot skimmed the top.

"Corrie, I never knew he was bleeding."

"You're dead. You're supposed to know when people are hurt. You had fucking magical powers. Healing powers, no less."

"Corrie, I was trying my best to make sure I could bring you back. He didn't act hurt. When we found him, he was fine, just worried about you. No one noticed the he was bleeding. All he could do was talk about you. Then he broke down and cried. No one could tell, magical or otherwise, that he was hurt. He only want you"

Corrie froze, her eyes bright with tears. Her clenched fist dropped loosely to her sides. Head bowed, shoulder's shaking, Coriander cried. Starfire lightly touched her daughter's shoulder, and managed to stay upright when Coriander whirled and cried against her shoulder. "Don't worry, honey. He'll be just fine." Starfire leaned her head against her daughter's dark head. "He'll be just fine."

* * *

With a groan, Logan opened his eyes, and then shut them as the morning light burned his eyes. Then, slower, he cracked them open until he could bare the light. Dreary white walls and the smell of cleaning supplies and sickness created him. He immediately knew he was in a hospital. He turned his head to the left with a scowl, only to be greeted with the sight of Coriander curled in a recliner, fast asleep. A green blanket covered her, strand of her hair falling over the arm of the chair.

He smiled slowly, the tried to sit up only to gasp as pain tore through his shoulder. Coriander bolted up, her eyes snapping to him in record speed. They widened, the filled with tears.

"Hey, Coriander, I brought coffee and—" His mother's voice drifted off as she watched him. The coffee and bag she held dropped to the floor as she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, mumbling incoherent words against him.

"Whoa, mom. What's with all the water works?"

She pulled back and whacked him over the head. "I swear, Logan Dwayne," he winced as his mother said his middle name, "if you ever pull something like that on me again, I will murder you." She hugged him again, careful of his shoulder, then pulled back.

"You were out for an two month, Logan. The doctors said that you lost way too much blood for a human to survive. If you didn't have animal blood running in your veins, you wouldn't be here right now," Corrie said, who was now sitting up in the red chair.

Logan hid his surprise. "Well, I guess now you can't complain about my manners." His mother made a sound between a sob and laugh before hugging him again.

"I'm going to go tell your father." Logan nodded, noticing his mother's stomach. "Someone needs to cut back on the junk food." Raven glared at him, crossing her arms so they rested atop her stomach. "I'll let that slid, Logan. And I'm only big because I have another human inside me."

"You mean instead of dad?" Raven managed to slap the side of her son's head in her shock. "Watch it, Logan. I cannot believe you said that." She walked out of the room, her face bright with a grin. Her son was here, being his normal self.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air when Corrie and Logan were left alone. Coriander cleared her throat, sliding her clasped hands between her knees. "No one can find Aries."

Logan glanced up. "What?"

"After…after Apollo was destroyed, Aries disappeared. Police are searching everywhere, and I was a main suspect for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because I was the last one who talked to him. But, they left me alone after a while when my alibi worked out. I think that…Aries was Apollo. And Thane never remembered touching me. It was as if he was…being controlled. He said that he never even remembered me, much less trying to beat me. It was weird. His sister thought he was delusional and said it was my fault he didn't remember anything. I guess Apollo knew every move we made…he must have had people constantly keeping an eye one us. No wonder I was always on the defensive." She gave him a small smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We missed you at school. You have probably noticed at the balloons and teddy bears. We took home most of them, and now they fill you're entire room and most of mine. You're really loved, Logan."

He gave a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. But by the wrong people."

She looked away, towards the window, and watched the rain coat the glass in thin streams. "How do you feel?"

He watched her profile before he answered. "Fine. A little stiff and sore, but other than that, I'm fine."

She was quiet, still watching the storm from the chair. "I didn't tell you earlier."

His eyebrows drew together. "Tell me what?"

"I couldn't…at least not why Raven was here. Her emotions are a little easier to push. She cries constantly. But I don't know if it is the pregnancy that sets her off. Logan…we lost you. Only for about 90 seconds, but your heart stopped on us. The doctors were about to write down the time, but your heart started to beat again. Rhea disappeared on us the minute you…I think she had something to do with brining you back. Logan…Starlight, Rhea, and Kern are gone. We searched everywhere…but nothing. Mom said that when everything was right again, they would return to where they belong. Rhea and Starlight were not allowed to be where they belong until the death of Apollo. Him being here was why they couldn't go on. They were the reason Mom and Raven defeated, well, thought they defeated Apollo. Without them, mom and Raven wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here…you wouldn't be here." She took a deep, shaking breath, still watching outside.

"When they ambulance took you away, I just…snapped. I hit Rhea, hard. Hard enough to knock her backwards. I blamed her for what happened." Her tears started to flow and he just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"I blamed her because I knew that it was _my_ fault. _I_ was the one who asked you to sleep with me; _I_ was the one who threw all sane reason out the door because you had finally noticed I was there. _I_ was the one who fell in love with you when I knew nothing could happen between us and _I_ was the one who let your words get to me. It was because of me that you were hurt. If I had never ran off like a child, none of this would have happened." She glanced down at her hands, clenched so tightly that herscarredknuckles were white.

She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. Finally, she turned her eyes to him. "I'll go call my parents and tell them to pick me up. I haven't been home in weeks and I would love to finally take a bath instead of a shower." She stood up, and stretched her stiff muscles.

"Coriander, I wasn't your fault." She gave him a small, sad smile. "In your eyes, maybe not. But in mine, it is my fault." She sighed and started to fold the blanket.

"Coriander…"

She cleared her throat again and placed the blanket in the wooden closet across from his bed. "I'm really sorry, Logan. This is all my fault and I guess I'll see you later."

"Corrie, please, just," he tried to sit up but ended up in major pain. He fell back, his breathing heavy and his shoulder burning.

"Jesus, Logan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She was next to him in record time, glaring while she fluffed his pillow so he could sit up the best he could.

"You would think my shoulder would be healed by now." He muttered as she tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

"They had to do two surgeries, Logan. The last one was only two weeks ago. Now, please, don't hurt yourself more than you already have."

He grunted. "So now this is my fault."

"The fact that you rode in on your white steed in shining armor to save the damsel in distress is your fault. If you would have stayed home and brooded, then this would have never happened and—"

"And I would have lost you." She glanced up at him with shocked eyes then lowered them quickly to smooth out his covers.

"Since when do you hide from me?" He asked, amused. Corrie backed up when a nurse came to change his bandages and make sure he didn't pull the stitches in his side. The nurse, no more than 25, blushed when he grinned at her. Corrie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He's only 17. Don't get too attached." The nurse glanced at him, then at Corrie, and lowered her head, finishing her job. She scattered as fast as she could, trying her best not to touch Corrie as if she was a plague.

Amused, Logan raised his eyebrows high. "Green is not your best color, though I have to admit that it goes well with your eyes."

She turned the glare on him. "Shut up, Logan."

"Can I ask a question?"

She tucked her hands into the pockets of her hooded sweatshirt. "What?"

"Where do we stand?" Corrie bit her lip, rubbing her scarred wrist.

"I…I don't know. After everything…I just didn't know what to think. I still don't."

He sat up slowly, wincing, but managed to sit straight. She raised an eyebrow. "Why not just use the remote. It would have adjusted the bed so you could have sat up."

He looked so sheepish she had to laugh. "Guess my brain cells are still trying to wake up."

Coriander sobered immediately, picking at the cuticle of her nail.

"I still love you." She kept her eyes lowered. Jeez, she was not a weakling. She could, and would, fight this head on…though she had no idea what she was fighting.

"I know. My problem is…I'd be so afraid that I would let myself free to be hurt again. I'm not strong, Logan. You may never see my cry, but I do. I might seem like some…alien or something, but I feel like everyone else. I …can't take much more, Logan. It's not just about what happened before. My pain goes way back. I've never said this before but… Remember when you forgot my birthday? I think I was…14 maybe? I remember. It had hurt so badly and your mother, God bless her, made it look as if you bought me something. She tried to forge you handwriting, but not even the great Raven could manage it. Do you remember that stupid paper cutter thing my mother loved with the wolf carved in the hilt? Well, I was stupid and snuck off to the bathroom with that stupid thing in my hand, and I just…I don't know. I panicked the minute I slashed my wrist. I grabbed a towel and sat there sobbing, wondering how I could be so weak. It hurt… You know, I didn't even want to die, it was just…bad thinking. I though maybe, if I did something really stupid and rash, you would notice that I was there. Whew, boy, that was the stupidest thing I have ever done… And Raven was the one who found me. I made her promise she would never tell. She was so torn. She wanted to tell my parents, but I swore that I didn't mean to. I told her everything. That was why she gave you that lecture.

"God, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I just…don't want to be hurt again." She grabbed a elastic band from inside the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled her thick hair into a low ponytail.

"I need to go."

"I wouldn't hurt you again, Corrie, not after I know what it's like to not have you. I don't want to lose you again, Coriander. It was hard enough knowing that you would never forgive me after I said all that and I never had a chance to say I was sorry. You were dying and I couldn't help you. I couldn't make the bleeding stop, and you wouldn't answer me. You were dying on me and you thought that I didn't want you. You died thinking that I didn't love you." He didn't even bother to try and stop the tears.

She sunk down in the chair, pulling her legs to her chest and laying her head against her upraised knees. She watched him through watery eyes as memories flashed through her head like a silent movie. "I remember now. I remember thinking I was going to die alone. I just wanted you there. That was all I wanted. I just want you to hold me and tell me everything was going to be just fine. Apollo thought I was dead when I collapsed, but I heard you come in. I couldn't see you, but I felt you. And the pain, God, it was so strong. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't even move. But then you pulled me against you and I felt better. The pain was still there, but it didn't matter. Because you came for me, fought for me, almost died for me. And the first thing I did was scream at you." She pressed her hand to her mouth as the tears flowed.

"Corrie." She walked over to him and crawled on the small bed, laying her head against his good shoulder. It was a tight fit, even with her laying on her side, but they managed. She draped an arm across his stomach, relaxing as he stroked her hair. She sniffed, moving as close to him as possible, and for the first time in two months, finally managed to sleep.

Logan glanced down at her sleeping form and smiled. Kissing her temple, he rested his head against hers and drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

Raven glared at her husband as they made their way to their son's hospital room, the rest of the gang not far behind.

"Jeez, Raven, it was just once. I'll never do it again, I swear. It was just so…tempting."

"You ate an entire gallon of ice cream. Do you know how bad that is for an old man like you?"

"I wouldn't talk much, Rae. You're two months older than I." She elbowed him lightly.

"Shut up, Beast Boy. I'm carrying your kid."

He grinned and slowly opened the door. "Speaking of kids, better see how mines…" He froze, glancing at the bed. "Raven, you have to see this." He raised his arm so his wife could get a good look.

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Beast Boy. They are so sweet."

"I guess they made up."

After everyone saw the pair, Beast Boy gave one last look at his son with tear filled eyes. His little boy wasn't so little now. He kissed his wife gently and closed the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Is This The End. I know I might have jumped in a little soon, but I think it worked out for the best. Well, I will do an Epilogue and I'm working on a brand new story that is a little different from the rest of my stories. And I'm sorry everything has taken so long, but this is the worst Christmas's I have ever had. My second cousin, who is only 6 months old (I'm really close to her) spent her first Christmas in the hospital with RSV, my grandmother got sick on Christmas Eve, followed by my cousin, then me, and my great-great-grandmother died on the 28th and my grandmother was torn, along with the rest of us. It has just been really, really rough and I was just sidetracked. I'll try and work on my stories more. Anyways, till the next time! 


End file.
